Lessons in Life
by BackwardsMuffin
Summary: Sequel to Lessons Unlearned: Kurt has been found and returned to civilisation. His mother had always warned him about Stranger Safety...He hadn't listened. Now, after all this, he really, really wishes he had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Welcome to the sequel of Lessons Unlearned. *cheers***

**This fic, as you can see, will be a hurt/comfort fic about Kurt's recovery after what happened in LUL. **Also, the other genre is Romance...make of this what you will, but we may see more of that than we did in LUL, as I said, that was only ever the crime, so now we see everything else... *insert lewd comment here* ;)** **

**Whilst I suppose this could be read separately, it probably won't make much sense. I recommend either reading LUL before hand or just accepting that it may be a little confusing.**

**This **_**may**_** contain some triggers as the back story was rather violent. I do not advise reading if you are in a fragile state of mind. **

**This will be by far the most 'I-say-gory-but-it's-more-just-seperate-descriptive-words' chapter; simply for atmosphere. The rest is very much 'I-say-calmer-but-it's-not-exactly-calm' So give it a chance, even if it squicks you out a little.**

**But anyway...I digress and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Pain.

Pain.

Screaming.

Shouting.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

* * *

><p>There is blood, so much blood. Kurt can feel it streaming out of his arm; can feel every beat of his heart force more of it out of his body and onto the floor. He can feel it soaking into his clothes. He can even smell it.<p>

But he can't scream.

He can't move.

And he can't make it stop.

* * *

><p>Barking.<p>

A crash.

Shouting.

A gunshot.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Sirens.

Voices.

Pain.

Pain.

* * *

><p>'Suspect is down. One bullet fired.'<p>

'What I...'

'It's ok Jasper. Just breathe...there we go, breathe, breathe that's good...'

'Who fired?'

'Someone check the kid.'

'Get to the God Damn kid!'

'It's Hummel sir.'

'God!'

'Wha-'

'Get an Ambulance down here. NOW'

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

...

Black.

* * *

><p>There is a rush as the first of the Ambulances drives away. A small screech coming from the tires because right now the only thing the driver cares about is getting the teen in the back out alive. Besides, all the cops are there anyway and no one would dare tell him off when they know a kid's life is at stake.<p>

There are 2 paramedics in the back with the boy. Trying their best to stop the blood flow and keep his heart going.

But so far nothing seems to be working.

The blood just keeps coming, the gaping wound across his wrist pouring out and through the gauze they wrap around. The oxygen mask on the boys face is hardly needed as he is barely breathing. The wounds across his back are almost as bad as those on his arm. Whilst they aren't bleeding so much they are black and scabbed, with yellow puss is beginning to ooze out, and slide down the boy's skin.

* * *

><p>It takes just over 20 minutes and probably a few broken speed limits before they arrive at the hospital.<p>

The boy is hoisted out the back, as the two paramedics try and steady all the wires and tubes already connected to him. He's quickly placed on a sliver gurney as more people crowd around; some blanching at the sight of the kid, others trying to blank it out, before grabbing a hold of the gurney and beginning to push.

* * *

><p>'I'm his father.'<p>

'I'm sorry sir you'll-'

'I'm his GOD DAMN FATHER.'

'But-'

'I want to see my SON!'

'Burt dear calm-'

'I will not calm down. This is my SON. My son who was missing for a month. A GOD DAMN MONTH. I will not let you keep him from me any longer.'

'Sir, he's in surgery-'

'SURGERY? What the HELL has that bastard done to my boy?'

* * *

><p>The paramedic crew arrive with Kurt at the operating theatre and there are people all ready to go. Doctors decked out in toothpaste green scrubs and masks; gleaming scalpels resting on metal platters just waiting to slice. Needles just ready to pierce the skin.<p>

The boy is pulled in and they quickly strip him down so the doctors and surgeons can get at the wounds.

There are so many they don't even know where to start.

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Tick.

Beep.

Tock.

Beep.

Tick.

Beep.

Tock.

* * *

><p>'We're finished for now.'<p>

'Are you sure Dr. Fielding?'

'Quite. Take him to a room and get him hooked up to an IV and a blood bag. Then get this kid some nourishment. And be quick.'

* * *

><p>He's there now; in a room all to himself; surrounded by machines and gadgets galore. The steady beep of his heart monitor alerting all to the boys state.<p>

Comatose. But not fatal.

Medically induced, to give his body a chance to heal.

He can be brought out of it in a day or so.

* * *

><p>Voices.<p>

A woman's...

And a man's.

Dad?

* * *

><p>'Kurt. Oh God Kurt.'<p>

'I...'

'How could anyone do this...? I don't-'

'It's ok Burt. It's o-'

'NO. It's NOT Ok. My Son could die. He's...he's so sick Carole I don't-'

'Hush...'

'I can't-'

A sob, followed by a sniff.

'Hush...It's ok to cry Burt. It's ok.'

'I just...he's my boy...I'm meant to protect him and-'

'There was nothing you could do honey. Sshhh'

'But I-'

'Hush now.'

'It's my-'

'No Burt. Don't you dare pin this on yourself.'

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as the couple arrive they seem to leave; leaving the boy in the hands of the doctors as they wheel him away for more scans. This time, as they await the results of the blood tests, they take the boy to a large room; where a large X-Ray device is hanging from the ceiling.<p>

They raise him up onto a long table like object. Laying him flat and placing his arms at right angles to his chest.

His body has already been stripped of his tattered clothes and adorned with a fresh hospital gown, devoid of any metal that could freak the scans.

They place a foam, clamp like object across his forehead and two on either side of his body, to keep him still in case by some miracle he starts to move.

Everyone then clears away; some leave the room, others head behind a large screen.

And they wait.

* * *

><p>'He's good. We'll wait for the results now.'<p>

'Where to next?'

'Take him back to his room. Then we can see if we need to do more surgery.'

'So...?'

'For now, he's ok.'

* * *

><p>A door.<p>

A voice.

A new voice.

A boys voice.

...

...

Blaine.

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!

Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!

Quiet.

Whispers.

Silence.

Footsteps.

A door.

A woman.

A button.

Wooziness.

Black.

* * *

><p>'How long has he been out?'<p>

'Altogether...probably around 24 hours. We can't quite tell as we don't know when he passed out naturally. But medically, he's been under heavy sedatives for around 22.'

'So... what are we doing now?'

'Now? Now we get to wake him up!'

* * *

><p>A drip is removed; the chemicals that were pumped into the boy to keep him asleep are wheeled away. In a few minutes they can bring him back.<p>

* * *

><p>Colours.<p>

No longer black but new shades and shapes.

Swirls and spirals, all muted and yet so very vibrant at the same time.

Quiet.

Calm and peaceful and so very quiet.

This is nice.

This is really nice.

No pain.

Just...

Nice.

...

Now it's too quiet.

No voices.

Where are the voices?

* * *

><p>'Pulse?'<p>

'Steady.'

'Blood sugar?'

'Steady.'

'Breathing? '

'Steady.'

'Ok. He's stable...let's do this.'

* * *

><p>Sound.<p>

More sound.

Now it's too much.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Needle.

Oh...Wow, that hurt.

Ouch.

Shit.

Ouch.

Again.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain, Pain, Pain, PAIN!

* * *

><p>'Everyone stand back. Count down from 10 and we'll bring him back...10...9...8-<p>

* * *

><p>Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain, Pain!<p>

* * *

><p>...3...<p>

...2...

...1-'

* * *

><p>More colours.<p>

Blues and whites and reds and greens and yellows and-

Light.

* * *

><p>'Everybody get back. NOW'<p>

* * *

><p>The Black is gone.<p>

...

And Kurt Hummel, opens his eyes.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me a comment. I'd love to know what you think or what you'd like to see. **

**Until next time...**

**Effy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. What a response. You people you. *swoons***

**Please note, that as I type this, we are all speculating the outcome of this week's episode. On My Way. Because NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING.**

**SPOLIER ALERT**

**Something about suicide and car crashes and oh god i can't cope!**

**I may have just died when I heard Cough Syrup, and now with all these spoilers...Gah. It's all too much. I cannot go into this episode Blind. I can't. **

**I will be dead before the next update if some of the rumours are true. Actually physically dead...because there is a 7 week hiatus after and my god, I don't trust them to resolve anything. A cliff hanger with 7 weeks to wait is not fair, and that's **_**me**_** talking...there must be something against torture like that in the constitution. **

**But anyway, I digress, and on with the chapter. **

**P.S Listening to 'Here's to us' as I type and it's not making me feel any better**

* * *

><p><em>The Black is gone.<em>

_..._

_And that's when Kurt Hummel, opened his eyes._

* * *

><p>Oh God. Oh God, oh God oh sweet holy mother of –<p>

FUCK.

Ok. That hurt. Like that really, really hurt.

There were needles and oh god ouch...

There was something cold going into him arm...Geeze...what the-

FUCK.

What the hell was going on? What the hell, what the-

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a groan as he blinked up at the occupants of the room.<p>

Nurses, doctors and a like; all clad in their scrubs, stared down at him like he was some animal in a zoo.

And then there was pain. So much pain it just felt like his entire body was stuck in a furnace, burning and scolding and shrivelling up as spears stabbed into his skin, sending yet more agony coursing through his nerves.

The metal slings holding him aloft creaked as he moved and the monitos beside him started to beep manically.

'Someone get the kid some pain relief pronto' shouted a man, as Kurt's entire body contorted.

The voice was close, though Kurt couldn't pin point where it was. He couldn't really pin point anything. His vision kept phasing in and out; the shapes morphing and twisting in front of his very eyes.

He couldn't focus on anything, and trying just made his head pound.

At least he was fairly certain where he was. There weren't many other places as depressing as this one.

* * *

><p>Hospitals and Kurt Hummel didn't mix.<p>

He hated the places. Despised them even. They may make people better, but all they did was remind him what happened to land him (or others) there in the first place.

The white wash walls and uninspiring decor do nothing to distract the mind, but rather provoke its misery. Seeing people there created long lists of possible causes and injuries they could have recieved and brought a viewer a rather nasty array of mental images, ranging from car crashes to axe wielding pyscopaths.

When you're trapped in a bed, unable to move and with no one to talk to. Your mind has a nasty habit of reminiscing on the bad points. Because when you're in hospital, there are rarely any good ones.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before more doctors started arriving. The earlier ones left and new ones came; armed with needles and pincers and forceps and every other medical instrument Kurt could think of.<p>

It wasn't pleasant. He was a new type of case, and everyone seemed to want a peek at 'angel boy.'

As the people gawked at his helpless frame, Kurt felt nothing but revulsion.

* * *

><p>They did yet more tests now he was awake. A lot of which involved prodding and poking him and questioning whether <em>this<em> or _that_ hurt.

Which, of course it did. Funnily enough fresh knife wounds and giant bruises tend to be just a little sore; God, sometimes he wondered what the heck these people were paid to do other than ask the obvious.

No one really seemed to know what to do, at first his answers had been muffled by the whopping great oxygen mask strapped to his face, which no one thought to help him remove until a good ten minutes into his assessments. They didn't even listen to him when he could talk properly. Just nodded along and kept poking.

* * *

><p>All in all it took just over an hour, before it was established that <em>Yes,<em> Kurt was in pain and _No,_ they shouldn't move him yet.

Which he already knew...and stated...several times.

* * *

><p>He fell asleep again shortly after the first batch of tests finished. Once his 'pain reflexes' were checked, they boosted his pain meds; because surprise, surprise, a normal dose wasn't strong enough for knife wounds on a teenager.<p>

Kurt's sleep certainly wasn't as peaceful as the first time. Whilst the medication helped dull his dreams down, the horrific flashbacks still burst into his mind. And he would often find himself lashing out whenever anyone got to close.

Other than that though, he was dead to the world as his body was pumped to the brink with chemicals.

* * *

><p>The next time they woke him up was to try and ask him yet more questions. But he was still far too tired and could barely string together words, other than a slightly slurred 'Go 'way' to the doctors, and later an 'I s'd f'ck 'ff' to a rather startled nurse, before he would fall asleep again.<p>

People continued to come and interrupt him regardless, rousing him from his sleep and checking on him for seemingly no reason other than to annoy him. Kurt was infinitely frustrated and really wished everything would just stop.

And he really did mean everything.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later, and after much pestering from his family, that he finally got to talk to his father.<p>

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole had waited all this time. Never moving from the waiting room, other than to make calls, or use the facilities.<p>

Right now Kurt was their number one priority and they weren't going to move for anyone.

It was getting late on the second full calendar day of their time in the hospital and they were pretty exhausted. Burt kept dosing off, and Carole had turned one of the couches into a makeshift bed for herself, much to the chagrin of the staff

But finally, the moment they had been waiting for arrived; and they were called in to get their first chance at a conversation with Kurt.

* * *

><p>The first sound made by any of the room's occupants, when Burt and Carole first laid eyes on the freshly awakened teen was a shrill squeak.<p>

And that was from Burt.

It was something between a gasp and a cough, that had the man making such an effeminate sound, but it was certainly enough to draw Kurt's attention over to the pair.

'Dad?' He said groggily, his unbandaged hand reaching up to raise the oxygen mask off his face. 'Carole?'

'Hey kiddo.' Burt chocked, as he quickly crossed the room to get to his son.

'We've missed you so much honey' Carole cooed, following her husband and pulling them both up a small chair so they could sit by Kurt's bedside. She extended her hand and ruffled Kurt's hair slightly, a small smile emerging on her tear dampened face.

'Things ain't the same without you kiddo. Burt added quietly, still staring at Kurt as he sat; his eyes were slowly filling with tears, as if the sight of his son alive and (almost) well was too much for him. 'I'm so glad you're back...oh God Kurt. I'm so happy your back.'

Burt let a small tear slip down his cheek as he grasped Kurt's frail hand between his own large paws. ' I_ really_ missed you kid.' He said, gazing at his son, who gave a feeble smile in return.

'I missed you too Dad.' Kurt murmered, feeling like a small child as he tried desperatly to smile a little wider, but it just hurt too much.

Nether the less, it was at those five words that Burt's resolve cracked. He lowered his head, so it was resting on the fabric of Kurt's sheets and just let himself sob into the material.

Kurt looked alarmed, and glanced over at Carole, who merely gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded towards Burt, her own eyes misty as she watched her husband and step-son reunite.

'S'ok Dad' Kurt said slowly, awkwardly bobbing his fathers and his hands in an effort to be comforting as he too felt tears coming.

'I missed you so much.' Burt wept, his voice muffled by the sheets, wanting nothing more than to engulf his son in a hug, but knowing that was impossible. 'So god damn much Kurt... so god damn much...and I thought...t-that you wouldn't-'

He broke off, a fresh wave of sobs wracking through his body as he clung to his young sons hand.

'I's ok dad.' Kurt repeated. 'It'll be ok.' He didn't bother saying he was ok, because they both knew that would be a lie. Kurt wasn't ok. He was nowhere near ok.

The staff said he would be.

But he wasn't.

* * *

><p>In fact. They made quite a show of saying just how ok he would be.<p>

Once Burt and Carole had their reunion with Kurt, more and more people flooded the room. Doctors, nurses, surgeons, psychiatrists and alike came in; chatting with the family and scoping out Kurt, before announcing that he _would_ be fine.

They spoke to him and his parents; asked him basic questions and surveyed his injuries. They prodded and poked even more than before. They measured and photographed. They sketched and recorded. But they all came to the same conclusion.

That Kurt Hummel would be fine.

His injuries would fade. There were ways of dealing with the wings. There were pills if he got nightmares and pills if he got nervous. There were people he could talk to and councillors who would guide him in his reintroduction to the world.

And he would eventually, (though no specific time was given) be ok.

Everything _would_ be ok.

But Kurt knew better; and nothing could dissuade him from what he knew to be the facts.

* * *

><p>According to them, everything was going to be all right.<p>

But Kurt knew something would always be wrong.

He knew everything was wrong. Not just with himself, but with the world.

Kurt Hummel, wasn't meant to be there. Lying, drugged up in a hospital bed. No sir.

He shouldn't be there...he shouldn't...

* * *

><p>His family may have missed him, and so may his friends. Everyone was so happy he was alive and well. They had all been so frightened. They though he was going to die. They thought he would be dead.<p>

And they were right.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was meant to be dead.<p>

And through Kurt's eyes...the world would be at fault until he was.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? Any feedback, prompts etc?**

**Also, the wings. Someone (Uriah) sent me a message with a link to a photo she saw that reminded her of Kurt's wings. I was wondering what other people thought of them. Because I have an image in my head, but I'm sure everyone's differs. If you want, send me what you think they look like on Tumblr. Just tag with Backwardsmuffin. If anyone does I'll shout you out next chap.**

**I'm just fascinated is all.**

**Anyway, now that is over I shall rejoice in my last day of vacation. TTFN.**

**P.S. Struck by Lightning trailers...this movie looks amazing. I am so proud of Chris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people. So... long time no speak right? Absolutely everything seems to be happening right now. I know a lot of you are going through the same so I won't ramble, but exams and shit mean updates will not be as often as I would like them to be.**

**Apologies in advance.**

**Btw. Got all A's in my results last thurs, so I be one happy bunny. I am off to eat some cake in celebration, so I shall give you this, and we shall talk at the end k?**

**Good good!**

* * *

><p>'<em>He's awake.'<em>

* * *

><p>That was on the 3rd day. The 3rd day after Kurt was found. Blaine was in his dorm when he heard them; those two words, spoken down the phone, buzzing in his ear repeatedly, the day after he was sent home. (Forcibly he might add)<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>He's breathing on his own now, he doesn't need the mask.'<em>

That was on the 4th day. Blaine was in the cafeteria, when Burt rang with that message. He was thankful to be kept up to date with the situation, once Kurt was talking properly, Blaine didn't know how much he'd tell Burt, or how much he himself would be kept in the know about. At the moment, he felt lucky with what he had.

* * *

><p>'<em>The first of the bandages have come off today. He has mobility in one arm.'<em>

That was on the 5th day. Blaine received that message in the middle of his Biology pop test, and he stupidly ignored the warning from the teachers and answered his phone, earning him the joyous news of Kurt's recovery thus far, but also a detention the following afternoon for 2 hours.

* * *

><p>'<em>He can sit up now.'<em>

That was on the 6th day. Blaine was in detention when that message arrived. He heard the buzzing of his phone and felt the vibrations surge through his pocket, but a quick glare from the teacher on duty made him think twice about answering. He let that call go to voicemail.

* * *

><p>'<em>They've finished all the tests.'<em>

That was on the 7th day. Blaine received that message as a voicemail when he was in math class. He didn't hear it until later in the day, but he wouldn't deny doing a small fist pump into the air when he did.

'_The results weren't good.'_

That was also on the 7th day. Around 6 and a half seconds after the first batch of news. Blaine's fist promptly fell from the air upon hearing the message and slammed rather painfully into his thigh; leaving him silently cursing as his leg throbbed.

It also left with a sick twisting in his gut, rendering him positivley nauseous.

* * *

><p>'<em>You can come and see him now.'<em>

That was on the 8th day.

* * *

><p>Blaine cut 3 red lights, skidded past 4 stop signs and nearly ran over an elderly pensioner with a shopping cart on his race to get to the hospital. It wasn't even like Kurt was in a life or death situation. In fact, he knew he wasn't. He knew Kurt was alive, and well... well as okay as one could be given the circumstances. But never the less, the normally one hour long journey from Dalton to Kurt's hospital took him only 37 minutes.<p>

And Blaine was relieved.

Now he could see Kurt 23 minutes earlier.

As soon as he entered the hospital he hurtled back up to the waiting room he had spent 2 days of his life in, and once again took a seat in the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine had forgotten how dreary and morbid this room could be. The artificial light burned at his retinas and the tasteless portraits lining the walls did anything to make him feel happy. The kittens playing with yarn in the shot by the door certainly didn't encourage a joyful mood, but rather made one want to gouge their own eyes out with a spoon and remove their teeth with safety pins.<p>

The room was decidedly more crowded than before. Across from Blaine sat a young woman, her face in her hands, and soundless tears flowing down her cheeks. Next to her sat another, slightly older woman; her face frozen in a perpetual scowl as she tried to sooth her companion.

A few seats over there was an elderly man, clutching a photograph to his chest, sat alone in his seat, with a walking stick propped up against his leg.

Along the far wall sat a group of 6. A middle aged man with heavy set bags beneath his eyes, upon whose knee sat a little girl, who looked no older than 4. Next to them were two other little girls, squished together between the arms rests of the plastic waiting room chairs, both sound asleep and just to the right of them sat two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both with bright red hair and a freckly complexion; tears shining in their eyes as they leant their heads together.

The offset silence in the room gave out an ominous feel and was giving Blaine the shivers just to think about.

All in all the waiting room was still a very miserable place.

That was, until Burt Hummel appeared.

* * *

><p>'Mr Hummel' Blaine cried, as soon as Burt rounded the corner into the waiting room, earning him some glares from the other occupants of the room. The boy launched up from his seat, ignoring the disapproving looks and half ran over to the older man, who looked incredibly shocked at the energy that Blaine emitted. (Especially seeing as the last time he had seen him was when Blaine was half conscience, exhausted, hungry and distraught)<p>

'Is he ok, what happened, is he going to be alright? Blaine asked, all in one slurred sentence as he appeared to bounce on the spot in front of Burt.

'Hey, hey calm down kiddo.' Burt hushed, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder to keep him still as he took note of the other grieving people sat behind the young boy.

'But is he ok, what happened?' Blaine begged, this time his voice slightly quieter.

Burt sighed and keeping his grip firm on Blaine's shoulder he began to lead him out of the waiting room and down the hall to Kurt's room. 'We'll talk outside.'

* * *

><p>'Look Blaine.' Burt said, pausing once they were out of ear shot of the other patients. A couple of nurses in green scrubs bustled past pushing a large man in a wheel chair down the hall and Burt smiled politely before continuing.<p>

'Kurt got some pretty bad news yesterday. We all did. It's not my place to tell you what happened. But right now he really needs some cheering up. He really isn't in a good place right now; he hasn't been since he woke up. He's talking but not properly, he is really down, and we can obviously understand why, but none of us can seem to make him feel any better.'

Blaine cocked his head.

'That's why I called you. You boys were best friends before the uh, incident, and I'm presuming the same is true now.'

Blaine gulped.

'So I want you to try and cheer my son up ok? Try and make him feel better ok, because he's too sweet a kid to live like this. We just want you to try ok. That's why I called you here before his other friends, because you know him the best and maybe you can make him open up before the others try to see him'

Blaine nodded.

Burt grunted in approval. 'Good.' He said. 'Now let's get going.'

* * *

><p>'Be careful ok.' Burt said as they headed towards Kurt's room. 'Try not to make him move too much. He's still on heavy painkillers and although some of the bandages are gone, he still looks pretty rough.'<p>

Blaine nodded. 'Ok, so is he awake now or-?' he trailed off.

'Oh right, yeah uh, he's awake.' Burt assured. 'Just a little quiet, y'know?'

'I err...right.'

'Look, he's got a meeting with a therapist in a couple a days, so we want him to try and be as open with his emotions as we can. Try not to scare him, or ask too many questions...he's not the same as before...just...be patient with him.'

'What's wrong?'

'Aside from the fact he was kidnapped and abused for a month?' Burt snapped, and Blaine coiled back immediatly.

Burt sucked in a breath and sighed. 'Sorry kiddo, i don't mean to yell.' he said slowly 'Just things are a little tense 'round here at the moment. Bad news and all. Kurt'll tell you if he wants, but i'm not gonna invade his privacy by telling you what happened. I still don't know all the facts myself so...'

'But he's ok right?' Blaine asked tentativly.

Burt gave a small smile. 'He will be kiddo, he will be.'

Blaine nodded again but didn't reply. There wasn't really much to say. They continued their walk for another few moments, rounding a final corner to Kurt's ward. Half a minute or so later and Blaine glanced up as he heard Burt's footsteps slow.

He gulped and the air seemed to stick dry in his throat.

They were there.

* * *

><p>Kurt's room was a lot less crowded than Blaine remembered. A few of the machines had been removed, along with the blood bag that once resided by Kurt's shoulder.<p>

The bandages that were once wrapped around his right arm had all been removed. Red scars and bruises still present, but finally free to breathe. His other arm was still bound in a cast, along with one of his legs.

His bed however had been altered. The padding behind Kurt's back had been rearranged and a blanket was now draped in between the bed and Kurt, along a thick comforter now covering the rest of him, presumably brought from home. The angle of the bed had also changed. The top half had been elevated so it resembled a chair and allowed Kurt to sit up.

And sit up he did. Kurt was currently lounging back against the bed, his eyes closed with a drip feeding slowly into his body and headphones placed snugly in his ears.

The faint echoes of a tune rang out across the quiet hospital room as Kurt bobbed his head in time to the beat. Blaine smiled faintly to himself and crept over.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine until he was standing right behind him. In fact, he didn't notice him until Blaine leant out and gave him a brief tap on the shoulder.

The boy winced and jumped at the same time, his eyes screwing up in pain as he spun round. Pulling the ear buds out as he turned.

'Oh my God don't do that to me you- Blaine?'

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He sucked in a breath and held it deep in his lungs before exhaling slowly.

'What- I...What are you doing here?' he sounded almost breathless.

'I came to see you silly.' Blaine said with a smile. He decided on playing quietly confident today instead of revealing his heart stopping nerves.

'I...um...I' Kurt seemed at a loss. Burt lingered in the background, a questioning look on his face.

'I'll leave you too be for a while.' He said hastily, the awkwardness in the room palpable. Kurt shot him a desperate look but Burt had already turned his back and left.

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine, his earphones still blasting out music as the lay in his lap. He smiled sadly across at Blaine and gestured to the side of the bed.

'I uh, I suppose you should take a seat.'

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next chapter is already half written. There is quite a bit of ... lets-say-confrontation there. So we shall all look forward to that.**

**Quick note. A few people asked about the ND's role in this fic. Whilst I love them dearly, they will not feature heavily, if at all. Finn may, because he's Kurt's brother now, and maybe a little bit of the others, but they will not be a huge part of the story line.**

**This fic will also be primarily based on Kurt's emotional recovery and his relationship with Blaine, be it platonic or romantic. Whilst there will be quite a bit of focus on the physicality's of his injuries (for one does not simply 'get over' having angel wings carved onto ones back) I am choosing more to focus on the deeper side to things rather than the visible wounds.**

**Also, let's talk 'On My Own.'...geezus. Like, seriously, Glee is getting dark man. If any of you are reading 'The Chapel.' Then you'll probably know my own feelings in regards to Dave's situation, but I won't go into detail here. Also just gonna mention Quinn, because ...wow...**

**If anyone has any legit spoilers for the upcoming ep, then feel free to spoil away on reviews, because not knowing things makes me sad.**

**Oh and Matt Bomer, (boner, I mean *cough* what?) is coming to our screens. I love the fandoms characterisation of him, as being the awesome older brother, but somehow I feel RIB may not be that kind. I guess we can only hope. Either way, we get Darren, Chris and Matt on our screens in one episode. And no matter what, that is a win.**

**Anyway, I will try and update soon, but don't hold me to it. Tumblr me if you guys have any questions etc, regarding pretty much anything. **

**TTFN**

**(P.S. I went to a party dressed as a rainbow unicorn, with a horn and everything the other day, and I just thought you guys should know ^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there. **

**Happy Klaine week. Boy how those two have grown, as has my love for them.**

**Time for a little less sweetness this week, as we have an extreme lack of Klaine 'loving' here. No cotton candy fluff I'm afraid. I am an angst whore as my work clearly demonstrates.**

**But I hope you like my humble fic none the less.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine, his earphones still blasting out music as the lay in his lap. He smiled sadly across at Blaine and gestured to the side of the bed.<em>

'_I uh, I suppose you should take a seat.'_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked awkwardly about but moved forwards to perch himself in a small plastic chair by Kurt's side. The chair gave an ungodly creak as Blaine sat, but he ignored it.<p>

As soon as Burt's footsteps faded down the corridor Kurt's free hand moved forward and snatched up the new IPod from the folds of his bed sheets. (Blaine didn't want to think why he wasn't using his IPhone) He fiddled with the screen for a moment, before the small musical buzz from the headphone cut off. Kurt gave a small smile and quickly began to wrap the headphone up around the IPod body, before placing the device by his side, propped against a starch white pillow.

Blaine waited until his little 'display' was finished, before trying his best to start up a reasonable conversation. Well...as reasonable as one could have with a boy he'd nearly gotten killed.

* * *

><p>'Hey.' He said feebly, looking over at Kurt who was just watching him, like a cat watched a mouse.<p>

'How are you?' Blaine continued 'Umm...' he looked out the window and the scenery Kurt had been previously staring at. 'Lovely weather outsi-'

'Cut the pleasantries' Kurt said quietly, not taking his eyes off Blaine. 'How about you just skip to the point and tell me why you're here'

Blaine gulped. He had been rather hoping to avoid that particular area of conversation, hoping to stick with the more comfortable, yet completely faked small talk.

'Umm...' He didn't know what to say. _Because I essentially led you into the arms of a psychopath and then realised that I am hopelessly in love with you and now you're back I was kind of hoping you'd forgive me and want to be my boyfriend _just sounded stupid.

'I wanted to see you.' He finally said, not looking at Kurt as he said it. 'I...I missed you Kurt.'

The other boy snorted. 'Yeah, right.'

'I really did.' Blaine said with more force, looking up to see Kurt gazing out the window again, his eyes glazed. 'I waited here for 2 days when you were first brought in. I didn't sleep for ages, just waiting to see if you were ok.'

'Yeah, well I'm not ok Blaine.' Kurt hissed, 'So you clearly didn't wait long enough.'

Blaine recoiled violently, feeling as if he had just been struck.

'I'm sorry Kurt.' Blaine said, still in shock. 'I don't...I don't know what you expect me to say.'

'How about you tell me the real reason you're here, eh?' Kurt said, his tone laced with venom. 'Because you sure as hell didn't care about me before all of this happened. So why are you so interested now? Is this all some little guilt thing? Do you feel bad now that I've been completely torn apart? Or do you just want in on the media spot light? I know what's going on outside Blaine. I know that people are talking about me. I'm not stupid.'

Blaine looked completely appalled, it was all going so quickly. But it wasn't meant to happen like this. They were meant to make up and kiss and be happy forever and- and.

'No Kurt. No...That's...how could you even think that?'

'Because you suddenly turn up here claiming to care...for no reason.' Kurt spat. 'Where were you when I needed you eh? Where were you before all this happened, when I needed a friend and someone to talk to? Oh, that's right; you were playing puppy to..._him._ You know, the man who _abducted_ me.'

Blaine flinched.

'I don't want you here. You don't want to be here. Why are we even pretending? There's no point. If people think you're going to make me talk, then they've got another thing coming. Because I can fucking well talk, but certainly not about the things what they want me to.'

He gave a humourless laugh and shook his head slowly, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

'Who set you up to coming here?' Kurt continued. 'Was it my dad? He may be glad you're here Blaine but that's because he thinks you'll make me spill about how I _feel..._about my _emotions.' _Kurt said the word with utter disgust. 'Clearly he's still under the impression that we're friends.'

This time Blaine looked completely outraged. 'I _am_ your friend Kurt. I am...'

'Yeah, course you are. Be real Blaine. Why on earth would you want to be friends with me? You certainly didn't seem to want to a month ago...after all, what am I compared to _him..._ I'm nothing-'

'You're everything Kurt.' Blaine said, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt tried to shake his grip loose, but Blaine held tight.

'Let me _go_ Blaine.' Kurt hissed, trying again to force Blaine away.

'No Kurt.' The other boy replied. 'No. You need to hear this. You need to...'

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut him off.

'I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry. I am so unbelievably sorry; you cannot even begin to understand how terrible I feel. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, and believe me, the other Warblers really hit home to me how much I screwed you over. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was absolutely awful to you. The worst friend imaginable and I can do nothing but _beg _you for your forgiveness Kurt; even though I don't deserve it.'

Kurt's hand remained encased in Blaine's, but he continued to scowl over at the raven haired boy.

'I'm sorry about what I did to you and I'm sorry about what I said. I was stupid and a fool and I had a stupid _crush _on a guy who was clearly a nut case and there's nothing I can do to take all that happened back, no matter how much I want to.'

'I was an idiot Kurt, a complete idiot. And I know I don't know everything that happened to you and I know that you won't want to tell me, but I'm still so unbelievably sorry.'

By now there were tears running down Blaine's cheeks. Neither boy noticed when he had started crying, and neither cared to think back on the subject. All they knew was that Blaine as desperately trying to regain some semblance of friendship with the boy who meant everything to him.

Blaine was sure he looked absolutely dreadful as he was, but he honestly didn't care. He could spare his appearance if it meant getting Kurt back.

* * *

><p>'I fucked up' Blaine said, tears still spilling down his face. 'I really fucked up. I was such an idiot Kurt and I am so sorry. I don't- I don't know what else to say.' His grip on Kurt tightened. 'It's all my fault. Everything was my fault. I led you on and I played with your feelings. I was only thinking of myself and I'm so, <em>so <em>sorry Kurt.'

'I can't believe what I did. I was so careless and inconsiderate. But then to top it all off, I essentially handed you over to him...I just...if I hadn't made you jealous...'

'Wait.' Kurt said, yanking his hand out of Blaine's grip as if he had been burned. 'What did you just say?'

'I said if I hadn't made you jealous.' Blaine said, sniffing. 'Then you wouldn't have gone to Jeremiah for comfort and affection and you wouldn't have been kidnapped and-'

'You think _that's _what happened?' Kurt hissed, his voice suddenly becoming icy. 'You think that because you rejected me I just _waltzed _into the arms of the next man to show me attention and got myself abducted.'

_Shit_

'Do you think I'm really that stupid Blaine?'

'No I jus-' Blaine tried, realizing what he had said and immediately trying to take it back. He reached out to grab Kurt's hand again, but the other boy slapped it away.

'No.' Kurt spat, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at his hand with revulsion. 'Do you honestly think that's what happened Blaine? Please, give me some credit. I want to be loved as much as the next man but I am not that _desperate _and _pathetic_. You want to know what actually happened?' Kurt said, glaring at Blaine in utter disgust. 'Because if you're blaming yourself now, you'll practically off yourself after this. I know I would'

'Kurt I-' Blaine said, suddenly panicking, but Kurt was having none of it.

'No Blaine. You will listen to me. Do you even understand what you just said?'

'Kurt Please-' Blaine begged, he could see Kurt's eyes begin to tear up and he knew that he had well and truly screwed up. 'You're stressed and sick and just- you don't know what you're saying.'

'Oh, so now you think I'm stupid do you?'

'What- No I never-'

'But you implied it-'

'Please Kurt- stop this. Just stop and-'

'No Blaine. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened. I haven't told _anyone_ else yet, but as you kept insisting it was your fault, then you deserve to know the consequences of your actions. It was your fault. Every little _piece_ of shit that has become my life is because of you, and you're going to have to deal with that.'

'Please don't-' Blaine whispered. But Kurt ignored him.

'It all started long ago.' Kurt said, not even giving Blaine a chance to speak. 'Two boys...let's call them Kirk and Shane shall we.' He sneered. '...well they were on a weekend trip to Westerville. It was all cheery and good and Shane was being _terribly_ flirty that day so Kirk was really _damn_ happy. Well...all of a sudden this...' He shuddered. '_Man-' _Kurt said the word with nothing but pure malice. '-spotted them. And he liked what he saw.'

'Kurt-'

'So this _man_ likes to get what he wants, and so he sets out to _acquire_ one of the boys, because this boy reminds him of some _fucked up_ fetish of his. At first neither boy notices him...so he decides to start stalking them.'

'Please I-'

'So one day he turns up at the two boys school, _pretending _to be doing some delivering for his company...which we'll call _The Snap..._And as he wonders around the school in search of one of the boys...he runs into the other, Shane. Now Shane is _immediately smitten, _because he's just that _thick,_ and the man knows it. So the man manipulates him. He seduces his and makes him _think _he's interested in Shane, all so he can worm out information on Kirk. So when he finally 'get's Kirk alone', he can act out his fucked up plans.'

By now Kurt's entire body was shaking, his eyes were red and there were fat tears beginning to pool in the corners.

'A-and so.' He stutters, trying to keep himself together. 'He does. One day Shane was such a _heartless prick _that Kirk just needs to be away from him, so he tries to distract himself, all the while doing something nice for Shane...returning some socks that he once bought from The Snap in a fit of idiotry...so that Shane won't hate him for wanting them to be apart. Because Kirk actually cares for Shane...even is Shane doesn't care about him'

'Kurt.' Blaine half whispered, his tears still streaming silently down his cheeks. 'Stop Plea-'

'No' Kurt cries. 'NO...you don't deserve that' he hesitates before continuing 'You deserve to suffer... I won't stop...' He takes a staggered breath. 'Just after Kirk returns Shanes socks the _man _notices Kirk is alone and so he strikes. He comes up to Kirk, faking kindness as he returns something to Kirk, which he apparently dropped. He then offers to get Kirk coffee and Kirk accepts, because for the past few weeks Shane has _completely _blown him off and Kirk really does miss those little espresso runs. And if he squints hard enough he can pretend that the yellow curls are black and that the gap uniform is a blazer'

Blaine shakes his head, silently willing for Kurt to stop. Because past here is the point where Blaine's knowledge stops. He has no idea what happened after the coffee shop incident, and he has a horrible feeling that it will be by Kurt yelling at him that he will find out.

Their conversation wasn't meant to end up like this.

* * *

><p>'Kirk was an idiot.<em>' <em>Kurt hissed_. '_He went with the man, hoping to maybe find a friend, as his best had blown him off, but once he was there...the man decided to drug Kirk; with something strong enough to knock out a horse...and then when Kirk wakes up he is all alone, chained to a wall, underground in some dark room; away from his family and friends. And he's forced to stay there a month. A goddamn _month_...as the man slowly takes away absolutely everything for Kirk. His self respect, his dignity, his vir-' Kurt stopped...his mouth stuck partly open as the word just refuses to come out.

And that's when he breaks.

Huge sobs tear through Kurt's body as his spindly form shakes violently.

'Oh Kurt.' Blaine cooed, leaning over to try and hug the boy, but he's forced away as Kurt's un-bandaged arm swings round as slaps him across the face, before shoving him back.

'Don't _touch_ me.'

Blaine stumbled off his chair and almost fell to the ground. When he catches a look at Kurt his entire body freezes.

* * *

><p>The blankets that were once wrapped around Kurt's entire body, had slipped down to his waist; a loose fitting pyjama top left to cover his body.<p>

But it too had slipped. One shoulder of the baby blue fabric has slithered over and the whole neckline is slanted, revealing what should be a slip of creamy skin across Kurt's shoulder. But that's not what Blaine see's.

He sees cuts.

Lots and lots of cuts.

And these aren't just any wounds, not like the ones he witnessed last time. No.

These are calculated and precise; they are very much deliberate and look as though they are part of some twisted design. As they snake off down Kurt's back Blaine's mind stops and all he can wonder is what really happened to Kurt?

Kurt seems to notice Blaine gaze as he quickly hikes up the comforter again and hides himself away, trying to regain control of his voice so he can finish. It takes him a few moments, but he finally reigns in his tears.

'A-and then...' Kurt manages at long last, his voice still wracked with sobs, but they are now more guarded than before. 't-the man tries to kill Kirk. He takes a knife and he tries to kill him ...and h-he leaves Kirk to die...because that's what he wanted.' The tears pour down Kurt's flush stained cheeks. 'He wanted him dead...And now...Kirk wishes he had died...'

Blaine swore his heart stopped beating.

'...because dying would have been better than coming back to this.'

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty sure I'm a terrible person. But I don't really care... *vindictive smirk* **

**Anyway...Kurt's test results. A few of you made guesses...I'll leave it there for now. I am a horrible person...this has been established.**

**But moving on. Do review and let me know what you think. (And to those who leave long reviews, stop apologising for the length. They are always so amazing and wonderful, and by no means annoying)**

**I'm going to shamelessly self promote here as well and say that I think you guys should read Number 2 and the Chapel. They are short but I hope you like them. Feedback is love...**

**Ok...So I am a little sleep deprived, running off 4 hours a day, and caffeine...lots of caffeine...(Diet Coke is my one true love) I'm going to go before I further embarrass myself. **

**TTFN**

**P.S. Anon reviews are enabled jsyk**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:_ I got a few messages from people saying the chapter wasn't working, and it hadn't been for all day. Really sorry for the spam if you've read already, but i don't know how many this is affecting. I suck, i know. But this site keeps mucking everything up, so i gotta try. Re-upload...please dear god work!_**

**Oh God you guys, I am so sorry for the delay; the world of exams are upon us ,as i'm sure you know, but therefore, old Effy here must actually work. (Work? What is this witchcraft of which you speak?)**

**My first is on May 7****th**** and its 10 **_**hours**_** long...I want to die**

**Though at least I don't have any on my birthday this year, which is a plus. (Some of you from last year (oh God I've been on this site a year now!) will know I had a biology exam then which put a damper on the whole day.) **

**Oh and now i'm curious as to how old people think I will be this year? It's always interesting to know. **

**But anyway, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It all happens in the blink of an eye.<p>

Kurt starts to scream; his voice high and wracked with sobs.

Burt Hummel rushes into the room and cradles his son close to his chest.

And Blaine finds himself evicted from the room, with no explanation; abandoned and alone in the hospital corridor.

* * *

><p><em>Crying and tears and sadness and just so much horror that he wants to die. He wants to die! <em>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and Blaine is still slumped outside the hospital door. He keeps getting stares and odd looks from passersby, but he doesn't care.<p>

He doesn't care about anything but Kurt.

He was insensitive as hell; he realises that now. But God...what Kurt had said.

That stuff...that had actually happened. All of those, terrible, _terrible _things had actually happened.

To Kurt.

To _his _Kurt.

_Stop thinking about him as your Kurt, he hates you right now, and God does he have a good right to._

And then those..._marks _on his back.

What the fuck were they? Because they most certainly did not look like any run of the mill scratches.

What the hell caused those?

Blaine just wanted to go back into the room and take Burt's place. To hold Kurt to his chest and be the one to bring comfort, not the one to bring...whatever that was. He wanted to hold Kurt tight and never let go. To be the little and big spoon all at once. To give and to take affection as freely as he could. To shelter Kurt and keep him safe, and have Kurt do the same for him. To kiss him and have him and love him.

That's what he wanted more than anything. But no...typical Blaine had gone and fucked everything up..._again_

* * *

><p><em>Why is he here, why didn't they just let him die, let Jeremiah finish him off...they should have just left him...he shouldn't be here, he should be dead. He's supposed to be dead. Why isn't he dead?<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking in his bed, his entire body wracked with tears and his breath coming out in short bursts. His heart monitor was going absolutely ballistic and there was now an overwhelmingly loud ringing sounding out across the room.<p>

Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to deserve this?

Was he a murderer in a past life? Had he pissed off some deity with his atheism? Jesus, what the fuck had happened to warrant this karmic mugging?

His dad was at his side moments later as Blaine fled. He was gently scooped into his father's arms as the elder man began to stroke his hair, telling him it would all be ok. Daddy was here, as if he were a little kid. Kurt trembled and grabbed hold of Burt's shirt with his free hand; holding on for dear life. His tears began to soak into Burt's shirt and he knew there was snot and mucus was joining the mix but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop.

Burt cooed sweet nothings into Kurt's ear for several long moments until the boy started to calm down. His grip loosened slightly on Burt and his body began to slump.

Slowly, very slowly, his breathing started to even out and eventually his heart monitor started to beep at the normal rate, signalling the boy was ok just as he slipped off into a drug and dream ridden sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still deep in thought when a sudden large presence made its self known. He had been sat outside the room for the last half hour, not knowing what to do with himself. But he had a feeling he was about to be chucked out for good as Burt Hummel stepped up to the boy and glared down at him.<p>

'What the _hell _did you do to my son?' he growled, eyes narrowed and looking horribly like a rabid dog – all that was missing was the foaming mouth.

'I-I...Mr Hummel you don't-'

'I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you Anderson.' Burt said. 'My son has just spent the last 30 minutes crying like a little kid into my shoulder. He has completely exhausted himself and gave me and the nurses one hell of a scare when his heart monitor started to freak.'

Blaine blanched.

'Do you know what you did? In all my years of being a father the _only _time I have ever seen him that distraught was when his mother died. His mother _died _Anderson. Do you have any idea what that was like? What it was like to tel your son that his mother is gone forever and watch him sob for days because of it? Because I do. And believe me, it was one of the most heartbreaking things I have ever witnessed.'

Blaine just sat there, not knowing what to say.

'I want you to tell me exactly what happened, and if you don't then you sure as hell won't be coming back here again.'

Blaine's voice broke again as he tried to speak. His throat kept clenching, stopping his speech and making him seem like an idiot. Burt just glared.

'I...' Blaine finally managed to get out, after at least a minutes stuttering. 'We were just talking Mr Hummel...I don't know what happened, I thought...we just...it was like a normal conversation...well, you know what I mean but, he just...he suddenly started freaking, and then he just said everything, _everything._ He told me all that happened, and what that- that _bastard _did to him and he told me he wanted to die and I just... then he started crying and screaming and I didn't know what to do...I didn't... but... but then you arrived and I just...Eugh'

Burt's eyes were wide when Blaine finished. Blaine averted his gaze from the man; eyes shining with unshed tears.

'I'm so sorry Mr Hummel, I don't...he...I just- I'm so sorry.'

Burt just stared at him.

'He...said he wanted to _die?' _he said in disbelief. 'He said that?'

Blaine's eyes widened comically, actually taking in the words.

Kurt had said he wanted to die.

_Kurt_ had said _he _wanted to _die._

Oh God.

_'...because dying would have been better than coming back to this.'_

Oh God.

* * *

><p>'Oh my God.' Blaine murmured, his head sinking into his hands. 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...no, no, no, no...Oh God.'<p>

Burt went against his better judgement and bent down to Blaine's height. The kid was all out crying now and- fuck; he couldn't bring himself to yell...damn Kurt for messing with his emotions– the threatening demeanour began fade as Burt laid a warm hand on Blaine's shoulder. The boy flinched.

'I...I didn't know Mr Hummel, I didn't think that this could...I...Oh God. I didn't realise-'

'Hey...calm down kid.' Burt said gently watching as Blaine's head started to shake.

'It's all my fault' Blaine moaned into the fabric of his sweater. 'It's all my freaking fault. Stupid, fucking _idiot' _

'Whoa.' Burt cried, tightening his grip on Blaine. 'Stop right there. Unless you did all that to Kurt and kidnapped him yourself, this is not your fault.'

Blaine shook his head. His glistening curls waving slightly.

'How about we go sit down somewhere and you tell me what you know Blaine.'

Blaine raised his head, blinking back tears. His eyes were red and his cheeks damp and pink tinged. He looked a mess.

'Come on.' Burt said, moving his hand from Blaine shoulder and locking onto Blaine's wrist, pulling him to his feet.

'Kurt's asleep for now; we can go to the cafeteria.'

He could yell at the kid later. Right now he needed to stop the crying. He didn't need another over emotional teen on his hands. A traumatised Kurt was enough for a life time.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Locked in his room with his body half bound to the bed by slings and machines; Kurt Hummel was dreaming.<p>

Of a shadowy room and a tall man.

Of yellow hair and rancid breath.

Of unwanted kisses and a gleaming knife.

In his dream he was back in the room where he had spent the last month of his life. There was no light, yet somehow Jeremiah's face was illuminated. Bright and visible with that terrible expression on his face

His eyes were sparkling as he ran the edge of a blade across Kurt's tear sodden cheek. Kurt tried to move, tried to escape; to run and scream and get away from here, but his limbs were bound. It was as if he were super glued to the wall, he couldn't move at all. He tried to open his mouth and scream but no sound came out. His throat was burning as he tried to call out for help. It felt like someone was pouring lava down his windpipe whenever he took a breath and his eyes were stinging as red hot tears pooled within them.

'It's ok Angel.' Jeremiah was saying. 'I'm here. It's all going to be ok, just you wait. Soon you'll be where nothing can hurt you.'

Kurt tried to shake his head, but nothing happened. His eyes were wide and he wanted to shut them, but they wouldn't budge. All he could see was that _disgusting _face.

'I'm waiting for you angel.' Jeremiah said, moving forward and licking up the side of Kurt's cheek, following the path the knife had traced. 'I'm already here. But you're not. I'm so disappointed.'

Jeremiah leant forward and slowly began to pepper sloppy kisses up Kurt's face. His tongue continuously snaking out to touch and taste and Kurt could feel the bile rising in his throat.

Then Kurt's sticky cheek was greeted with the blade once more. Though this time there was an added pressure and a high pitched laugh and Kurt could feel it snag and tear at his skin.

He tried to scream but still nothing came out.

It was like ice and fire merging together to create an indescribable agony. Melting at his skin and sending daggers all through his body. Slowly, so very, very slowly, Jeremiah worked the blade up towards Kurt's eyes. Kurt moved his gaze and he could see the red running below them, feel it streaming down his face in impossible quantities.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Oh God, so much pain, and he couldn't stop it and he couldn't scream and there was no one there to help him, and Jeremiah was going back down and it was on Kurt's jaw now and still he was carving and still there was agony and blood and the bones beneath Kurt's skin were creaking and cracking, adding to the utter hell of it. He could hear them snapping, hear them crumbling, hear the blade slicing and hear Jeremiahs deep breathy moans as he worked.

'I'm not worried Angel.' Jeremiah cooed. 'You think your safe down there...with your family and dear old Blaine. But you're not. They don't want you there. They don't want you messing up their lives. That's all you do isn't it... you ruin _everything.'_

Jeremiah pulled the blade from Kurt's skin with a sickening squelch.

'Why do you think it took them so long to find you? They don't care. You're nothing but an inconvenience. They were _glad _you were gone. No need to worry about the troublesome homo, was there? '

'You're nothing. Nothing. Everyone hates you. They want you gone. They wanted you out of their lives for good. I'm the only person who will _ever _love you. That's why you need to join me angel'

Kurt trembled. _No, no, no, no, no._ He wanted to scream. _Get away from me, get back. You're lying, I hate you._

'No one Angel...just. Little. Old. Me...but I'm not here, am I...'

_Get away, don't touch me, stop it, stop it, stop it. I hate you. _

'Remember what I told you about Romeo and Juliet...they _die_ Angel_._ Not everyone gets a happily ever after. And you never will...who would want you. The damaged little homo. No one Angel...No one will ever want you. You'll be alone until the day you _die_.'

Jeremiahs face twisted into a smirk.

'But that's not too far away, is it? Come on, do everyone a favour...just finish what I started Angel. Finish the deed. They saved you the first time, you can finish it now. Maybe this time you won't fail. God you can't even die properly, can you? Failing at even the simplest tasks'

Slowly, Jeremiah stepped back; spinning the blade around his fingers with practised ease.

'Just go. Just get it done with. No one will save you. They'll just leave when you get too much; even dear old Daddy and Blainers.'

_No. You're lying. Stop it. They don't hate me...they don't, you're lying._

Jeremiahs smile widened as a small figure appeared, coming up from a cloud of swirling fog until they were standing next to kurt's captor. Slowly the figure wrapped a hand around Jeremiahs waist and one around his neck, then leant in, pressing their bodies flush together as their lips locked. Kurt could hear the slurp of tongues and the moans of arousal; and as the figure pulled back his face became visable. Kurt didn't need to squint. He already knew it was Blaine.

Blaine kept his hand on Jeremiahs hip and he smiled wickedly over at Kurt.

'I never wanted you.' Blaine stated. 'I wanted him. I can't believe you were so stupid Kurt. You thought those coffee meetings were dates? How cute. We only spoke because I pitied you. Hell I don't even like you. You're so pathetic. Just look at you. Crying to a guy you've barely met...honestly, and you claim you have class.'

Blaine stepped forward, slowly moving towards Kurt until they were just a hairs length apart.

'I don't want you Kurt. I never wanted you and I never will. Just do us all a favour and go...finish what he started. The whole plan was for you to die. Please, just do it. Join him.'

Suddenly the knife appeared in Blaine's hand and Kurt wanted to be sick.

'I've wanted to do this for so long.' Blaine said as he held the blade up to where Jeremiah left off. Slowly he pressed down on the skin of Kurt's neck, before quickly pulling back.

'Don't worry Kurt. It'll all be over soon. You don't stand a chance.'

Then Blaine swiped the blade across, ripping across Kurt's throat sending blood across the room, soaking his face and clothes.

But he just laughed.

In what seemed like slow motion, Blaine stepped back and started to kiss Jeremiah. Their mouths worked wickedly and Kurt could still hear it all. But the two didn't care. The moans and sighs rang out across the room, all whilst the pair kept their eyes on Kurt, watching him crumpled on the floor as the life slowly left his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here endeth the chapter**

**Little message here. My previous beta-y person has vanished off the face of the planet, bringing much sadness :(. But if anyone would like to help me vis-a-vis that kinda jazz instead, then that would be great.**

**I'm talking prompting when I slack and letting me bounce ideas off you; also helping me check the chapters to see if they are shit. So yeah...anyone want to help a gal in need?**

**But anyway. The last episode killed me. All my Blaine-feels came to light, but I am so glad they addressed the issue of New York. Am I allowed to hate Chandler purely because he represents yet **_**another **_**RIB love triangle? Because I kinda do.**

**However, this season has been generally fabulous, so I shan't complain. These upcoming episodes will break me, but I don't mind. I shall sacrifice myself.**

**Until next time my dears! Keep being Awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody. I'm back.**

**So, 1. I am sick. I have my exams atm and right now, I'm going into school for the exams and then being shipped off home - so apologies right now if what I'm writing makes no sense.**

**Also, for some reason my PM and review reply thing just won't work. I keep trying to send messages and nothing goes through, then when things finally say they've sent, they don't appear in my outbox. Also my inbox is faulting up, so my account is basically shit, or I am...or both. Either way I am stuck. So my most profound apologies for those of you who I haven't responded to. I am trying. If you have questions/answers/responses/beta-schtuff for me, please do try and send them again. I am not trying to be ungrateful, I just genuinely break all forms of technology with my presence. :L**

**Sorry.**

**Also, I know my updates are crap. I would apologise but I have my reasons. (Hospital visits for myself and family, exams, etc. You know, all that usual, but true, crap we people always say...unfortunately, I do have a life now)**

**But, yey update for now. It is my birthday in a week and a bit ..the 7****th****...Holla!. Also, Chris's birthday looked awesome. I want a party like that! **

**Anyhoo...here we go!**

* * *

><p>Kurt shot up in the bed, sending a sharp shooting pain up from the base of his spine and tingles down his scars.<p>

His breath was coming out in shallow pants and he had a thin layer of perspiration dripping from his hair line. Suddenly the images from his nightmare flashed across his vision and he froze.

Oh God.

His working hand came up to rub at his neck as he glanced around the darkened room. Lord, what time was it?

Slowly, very slowly, he shifted in his place; trying to rid his body of some of the pain, and almost wishing he were back on the intense medications of previous days. Blinking wearily, he scanned the room for any signs of life, and, finding none he sighed and slumped his head back against the wall, sending an agonizing sting down his back as his pulse began to climb.

Great, just great. Not only is he about to shit himself from what's he's pretty sure was the most terrifying dream he could possibly imagine, but he's pretty sure he's also about to have a panic attack and there's no one here to calm him down.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat awkwardly across from Burt; his fingers toying with the lid of his coffee cup that just wouldn't fit back on. The awkward clicking sounds coming from the plastic being the only noise either man was making.<p>

Burt slurped at his tea, eyeing Blaine shiftily, as if waiting for the kid to say something, but Blaine was doing his best to ignore the older mans silent presses. Hell, he's only just stopped crying. His eyes were still red rimmed and his cheeks still raw from the salty sting of his tears. There was a slight tremor in his right hand and his gaze kept darting around as if he were some nervous wreck, being sure to focus anywhere but on Burt.

The hospital cafeteria was nearly empty by this point.

There was the odd visitor perched on the edge of their chair, nibbling on snacks purchased from the vending machine, an elderly woman asleep in the corner and every so often one or two doctors could be seen grabbing coffees from the counter before hurrying off to their shifts, but despite this the room was eerily quiet.

The sound of clinking cutlery on china and the odd chair screech was the only thing to break the silence, that and the occasional squeak of shoes on the shiny plastic floor.

Blaine tried, without success, to calm himself down, yet somehow his body wouldn't let him. Whilst yes, he had stopped crying, all other aspects of his usually controlled persona were still on an emotional high and he honestly felt far too overwhelmed to really do anything other than sit, on fear that otherwise the waterworks would start up again.

At this however, Burt was not impressed.

He kept an eye on Blaine at all times, watching the boy, sizing him up, judging him. He had watched the tears flow and done his best to banish them, hoping that that would allow the boy the breath to speak; to tell him what he knew about Kurt. But nope.

Not a word had left Blaine's lips since the pair sat down- 20 something minutes ago – and that was beginning to grate on Burt's nerves.

* * *

><p>'Look kid.' Burt finally said, startling Blaine out of his stupor and causing him to knock the plastic lid of his coffee to the ground with a loud <em>clack.<em> 'I'm not trying to be harsh, but I gotta be straight with you here. You need to tell me some stuff, right? Because it seems to me that you know a hell of a lot more about what happened here than I do...and considering I'm Kurt's father, that just isn't on.'

Blaine's Adams-apple bobbed in his throat as he gulped. His eyes flickered up momentarily to meet Burt's before he cast them back down to his coffee cup in what looked to Burt like...shame?

'I-I-I-I-I-I' he wavered, his voice cracking. 'I-I-I...Mr Hummel, I-'

'Just be straight with me kid. Just...Just tell me what you know, Ok? That's all I'm asking for, because Kurt sure as heck won't tell anybody, let alone me.'

Blaine nodded and swallowed again, letting his throat clench around nothingness and his nostrils flare.

Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet Burt's. He was expecting a face of anger, of frustration, of contempt but instead he was met with a cool collectedness, a small smile and a genuine expression of caring.

That's what caused Blaine to stop shaking. That look of caring that made him feel so much stronger than he could otherwise have felt. That's what caused him to calm down and breathe and that's what caused him to finally..._finally _speak.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt the tremors shoot down his body, every nerve ending suddenly on fire and burning, burning, burning, <em>burning.<em>

No. This couldn't be happening. Oh god, not now. Why now?

The scars running all over his back and down across the rest of his body were alight with pain and Kurt suddenly found himself short of breath again. Every gasp he took getting shallower and shallower until he couldn't breathe at all. His throat felt tight with some phantom pressure squeezing down. He could see flashes of light and images of yellowed teeth and that grotesque smirk flicker before his eyes- ever changing and evolving into faces and expressions and oh god _kissing._

Kurt coudn't take it. Oh God...no, no, no, no, _no, no, NO!_

Make it stop, make it stop.

Kurt clamped his eyes shut and gasped for breath...then he_ screamed._

* * *

><p>Blaine sat there with Burt for what felt like forever, but must really have only been a dozen or so minutes, spilling the events in his life that had occurred over the past month. The older man's eyes watched carefully, and he made no move to comment until Blaine had finished. Blaine's speech was rushed, his words coming out in strings rather than syllables and half of what the teen said didn't even make any sense, but Burt was still thankful. At least he was <em>finally <em>hearing something. Finally understanding what had led to all of this in the first place.

Blaine told him of Jeremiah. Of Kurt and his argument over said man and of their friendship as a whole; about how strained their relationship had been getting.

He told Burt about what he said to Kurt, and what Kurt had said in return. Not missing out a single snide comment or insult that he could remember.

He spoke about what had happened after Kurt went missing, and what had happened after he had rung Burt to alert him to the fact.

He even talked about Nick, Jeff and his trip to the Gap with Robert Sterling and then repeated what Burt already knew, which was what had happened when the police found Kurt and Blaine arrived on scene.

Burt would nod every so often, listening carefully to what the teen said and God, did he have to bite his tongue at some points to keep from interrupting, but he managed to stay quiet throughout.

Until of course Blaine got to the end of his spiel and just started ranting about how guilty he felt.

* * *

><p>'I just...I know what happened, and God it was awful and everything just went completely out of control and I just can't even believe it some days and it just makes no sense, but for some reason I keep thinking it's my fault- God, I know it's my fault, because I was the one with Jeremiah, and I was the one who made him jealous and do all those thin-'<p>

Burt's eyes narrowed as Blaine spoke, and he quickly held up a hand to cut the boy off.

'Hold up' he said quickly, and Blaine froze mid sentence, his mouth hanging open comically. 'What did you just say?'

'I...' Blaine cocked his head, his eyes sinking to gaze at the table. 'I said if I hadn't made him jealous then-'

Burt forced his hand out again and Blaine trailed off once more. 'Look kid. We spoke about this before.' Burt said, his expression moulding into a rather condescending grimace. 'I know my son, and whilst yeah, you were an insensitive idiot, which we'll get to later, you didn't make him do that. Kurt may be rash, and he does stuff without thinking sometimes, but that...what happened there, that was him. I don't want to admit it, but it was my sons fault he met with that _guy_, _Not _his fault he got kidnapped, but his fault that he gave that..._person_...the means to do it...wait, no...damn it, It sounds wrong however I say it, because none of this was his fault...not really, but God kid, I don't want you blaming yourself either.'

He leant forward and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder, causing the teen to jump a little.

'What's done is done Blaine, we can't change it now. All we can do is work towards helping Kurt get better. We...' Burt sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, before exhaling with a slow drawn out sigh. 'We've gotta make my son better Blaine, we've got to. I can't see him like this, it's killing me and I know that... God all this is damn near killing him too, it already got far too close. I'm not going to lose my son Blaine. I'm not.'

At this Burt's fingers clenched around the fabric of Blaine's jacket and formed a death grip around the material. Blaine glanced down at the bunched fabric on his shoulder and gulped. Despite Burt clearly displaying such deep emotional instability, Blaine still couldn't help but feel this was all a ploy so Burt could kill him without suspicion, and God, the strength of Burt's grip on his shoulder now was actually scaring him.

'Umm...Mr Hummel.' Blaine said slowly, his own hand coming up to try and extract Burt fingers from his shirt. 'I'm...I'm sure Kurt will get better...he's...he's the strongest person I know. He just- He's overcome so much and-and I know this is something so much bigger, but God. If anyone could come out of this for the better it would be Kurt. I just know it sir.'

Burt sighed and looked up to meet Blaine's gaze. 'You're right, son. Kurt's...he's something else isn't he.'

'Oh.' Blaine said with a small laugh. 'That he is sir. That he _really _is.'

* * *

><p>When Burt hears the wistful tone suddenly slip into the teen's voice he feels his heart stop. He knows what that sounds like and he's not quite sure what to think of it.<p>

He stares at Blaine for a long moment and takes in the boy's appearance. From what Burt knows, the kids a pretty decent guy, he's easy on the eye...if you're into that kind of thing, and he knows he's talented...but God...he didn't think he'd have to face this now, not here and most certainly not like this.

* * *

><p>'Blaine.' Burt asks, cutting the boys coffee cup trance. 'Are you and my son...you know?' At his Burt gave a little shoulder shrug and rolled his hands in what must have been a telling gesture...if of course you had any idea what he was going on about.<p>

'Are we...are we what?' Blaine questioned, genuinely unsure as to what the older was asking.

'Are you...Hell...you know?'

'I'm sorry sir, I really-'

'Oh for God's sake. Are you and my son together? Are you in a relationship? Are you a couple, dating, any of that?'

At this Blaine blanched.

'Oh-Oh God.'

Burt didn't look impressed.

'Well?'

Blaine shook his head hysterically. 'No...No Mr Hummel, Kurt...he hates me right now. You saw...he, he wants nothing to do with me. Oh god, no...We...No, we aren't. Definitely not. '

'But you want to be, correct?'

Again, Blaine was pretty sure his stomach had evacuated his body and he had begun to feel positively nauseous at this line of conversation.

'I...I-I-I, I don't...I mean to say, that is, if he would...I guess, umm...I-'

'You know that's pretty much a confessed yes there?' Burt asked with a simple stare.

'I...'

'If you're going to continue to look like a deer in headlights then I won't push the subject, but I need you to know that I will take no bullshit from you in regards to my son, ok?'

Blaine started to nod frantically.

'I want to help you Blaine. Because when you boys first met, Kurt was a genuinely happier person, and I want that back...but you've got to understand what is happening here. You can't just expect to jump straight in here. God knows you couldn't anyway with how Kurt reacts to you, but he should hopefully get over that sooner or later. It's-' at this Burt seemed rather lost for words. '-The _other stuff _that will be his main hurdle. Not only are his injuries extreme and almost life threatening, but the emotional trauma this has had on him...the doctors tell me that some people never recover from that kind of thing. Kurt's strong but...'

Burt let the sentence hang, not quite sure he wanted to finish it, especially when he knew Blaine has got the message anyway.

'You won't be able to do anything with him for a long time, and i mean that in both physical and emotional senses. The err...the doctor tells me that any great increases in his umm...brain chemical levels and stuff...can cause him to have really bad flashbacks, he only really has them in dreams as far as we're aware. At least, that's what the night nurses say when they see him...but he won't talk to anyone, so we don't know how to help him. But...things you say to him- especially is you two are emotionally attached, could have a far greater impact on him that the same thing said by anyone else.' Burt's fingers began to drum on the table and his other hand, recently removed from Blaine's shoulder, came back down to rest on his knee. 'Don't expect to touch him or anything either-and i mean kissing there, not..._anything else- _with his injuries and memories and all that, he doesn't want human contact much at all at the moment, and that doesn't look set to change for quite a while. So...'

Burt paused and shook his head in a gesture only he really understands.

'Look kid.' he said after a moment or so's hesitation. 'I need to know you're not gonna just run off when stuff gets hard... i think you owe it to yourself and Kurt, to see this through, Ok? You could help him so much Blaine, but your could break him just as easily. Just please...if you're going to do this, do it right. For everyone, Ok?'

Blaine didn't reply for quite a while. His expression remained as neutral as he could hold it, but inside his mind was whirring. It took him a good few moments before he seemed even remotely ready to formulate his reply to Burt.

* * *

><p>'Mr Hummel.' Blaine started slowly, taking a sip from his now cold coffee and retching at the taste. He coughed, then cleared his throat. 'Umm..right...I...look, as soon as Kurt is willing to speak to me, as soon as that happens, I will be at his side constantly, doing whatever I can to help him. He means...so much to me, I can't- I won't let him go through this alone. No one deserves that, least of all him.'<p>

'You're a good kid Blaine.' Burt said with a barely there smile. 'A good kid. Out of all those kids at that school of yours, I guess I'm glad it's you that's after my son. You've made a lot of mistakes, but that's part of life. I'm not gonna say I'm glad you made them, or that any of that stuff is acceptable, I think it was damn awful half the time, but I won't say it was unavoidable. Just...focus on the future. Kurt's a great boy, I'm sure he'll forgive you. I know my son and...he will, Blaine. I know he will.'

Blaine let the hint of a grin tug at his lips and he ducked his head.

'Thanks Mr Hummel. You're a great father.'

Burt chuckled. 'I know kid. Kurt used to tell me as much every god damn day.'

* * *

><p>Kurt's voice resonated with ear splitting pitch throughout his room. His throat burned as the air left his lungs; rushing out and carrying the scream further and further until the nurses came running.<p>

In all the commotion at least half of Kurt's 'machines' had started beeping like crazy. His heart monitor was going mad and another one had started blasting out a deep thrumming noise with an ever increasing volume. One of Kurt's drips had been ripped from his wrist and the sling his leg was hanging in had been twisted almost violently, causing further screams to spill from the boy's lips. Blood had begun to trickle out from one of the gashes on Kurt's arm which he had caught on the edge of the bed and it was now soaking into the sheets below, increasing the boys distress. It was a never ending cycle.

* * *

><p>It took two nurses to hold Kurt to his bed as another struggled to get his drip reinserted. Slowly but surely the chemicals oozing into the boys system began to take effect and the screams began to die down- although that could have been because he simply ran out of breath. However a couple of minutes later, once new gauze had been carefully wrapped around Kurt's open wounds the boy finally slumped back in his bed and let his eyes slip shut.<p>

Breathing out a sigh of relief, the nurses patted the boys head lightly; ruffling his hair, and made to leave, when two figures standing by the door caught their attention.

A rather tall blonde boy, with a small grimace, whose eyes were fixed on Kurt and an older man, who looked enough like the boy to be his father.

One of the nurses made to speak, but she was cut off before she had a chance to begin.

'Your colleagues downstairs sent us up here.' Said the elder male. 'Said something about visiting hours being now...though perhaps we better wait a while.'

He stepped into the room, surveying the now unconscious boy in the bed and extended a hand to each of the nurses in turn, flashing a smile at the pair and nodding politely.

'The names Robert Sterling.' He said as he clutched the palm of the second tightly in his own. 'And perhaps one of you ladies would like to tell me what the devil is going on!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoorah, the Sterlings. **

**What do you lot see happening in the future now? I love talking with you guys about it.**

**But anyway, enough about that..._it's over_ – not the fic but Glee of course – and my lord, what a roller coaster. These last few episodes were wonderful (a little bit crap on the screen writer's behalf, but our lovely cast were tremendous) However, not gonna lie, the whole Kurt and NYADA thing.. Just...Just No. **

**Not happy Glee, **_**NOT **_**Happeh!111!**

**I shall do my best to get some more writing done, though I am feeling terribly uninspired at the moment, but still, I shall try.**

**I now bid you farewell, until we meet again...**

**Ta Ta For Now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Cancer and Exams. This is why this is late. **

**Read on oh reader.**

**P.S. Rob Sterling is Jeff's dad from LUL. Jsyk.**

**P.P.S. This chapter is for **KlaineGMH **and **Divine529** – who are absolute dolls.**

* * *

><p>To say Burt Hummel was terrified would be one hell of an understatement. The entire contents of his mind felt like it had been put through a blender...20 times.<p>

Nothing made sense, all of this stuff...he just couldn't comprehend it.

It's one thing being told that your son has been kidnapped and abused, (one, very large, very traumatic, and very tear inducing thing) but to find out – _indirectly _at that- that he wants to kill himself. That's torture.

Pure, unadulterated torture

His heart was racing throughout his conversation with Blaine, but God – he had to hold it together. He had to be the strong one here. Kurt and Blaine, they were just kids – they _are_ just kids. They shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. Not now, not ever. And Carole. Bless her heart...she only came into the family a few short months ago – and now this. She has every right to break down and cry.

And hell- so does he...but he won't. He can't. He needs to be strong. Not only for his son, but for the rest of his family as well.

He wants to make things better. He knows he has to make things better. But dear lord, does he have no clue how to go about it.

He just wants his son back. That's all. Just his happy, cheery, smiling son – and if it took Blaine Anderson to help do that, then he would be more than willing to enlist the boys help. No matter how reluctant his own son might be.

This would work.

It had to.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to do.<p>

He really, really didn't.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Kurt was in hospital for something he still believed himself responsible for; coated in bandages and looked like he'd been wrestling the grim reaper in hell itself. Not only that, but his own friendships were falling apart. Kurt hated him. Nick and Jeff still glared at him half the time and the other Dalton boys were hardly close enough for him to talk to. Even the Warblers were acting more drawn back than usual.

Then he had to go and close himself off. To shut down and lock everyone out which only made things worse, because no one wants to talk to an antisocial knob- which was pretty much what he had become.

He just wanted Kurt back.

Old Kurt, with his smile and his voice and his brains and his wit...and dare he say it, his looks.

Burt was amazing. He just seemed...perfect. He was handling everything so well. He was being such an amazing father and Blaine was in awe. Burt had let Blaine stay with Kurt, let him talk to him – which was so much more than any other person would have done. Even if Blaine hadn't royally screwed up.

But still – now Burt was offering him a chance to make things right. To help Kurt get better. To help him apologize and show Kurt that he was a better person now. This was amazing. This was exactly what he needed.

He needed to prove to Kurt that he wasn't the same person he was a month ago. He wasn't the kid who ignored his feelings; he was the kid who cared so much he felt his heart would explode.

He wasn't an oblivious sod anymore...he wasn't...

They say you only really appreciate what you've lost – and to hell if that wasn't true for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was scared shitless.<p>

He was practically tied to a hospital bed, with nowhere to run to; surrounded by strange people with medical equipment, constantly poking and prodding and causing him hellish amounts of pain. Not to mention his dreams, which were constantly haunted by the sickly face of Jeremiah who, most every time, made good on his promise to have Kurt dead.

There were knives and guns and bones and blood and screaming..._so much screaming._

If it wasn't bad enough, whenever he woke from a nightmare he would be sedated and forced straight back into another – and nobody would damn well listen when he told them to stop.

He didn't know what else to do.

He wouldn't talk to people. Why the hell should he if they wouldn't freaking listen?

All these people talking to him, telling him what was wrong, when he damn well _knew _what was wrong; these doctors- telling him what to do, what to eat, how to move and controlling when he slept. Nothing was his anymore. He didn't even have control over his own bodily functions; it was all mapped out for him by some freak in a lab coat. And Kurt hated it.

He wanted someone to talk to; someone who wouldn't just spout lies about how it was all going to be ok -someone who _truly _understood him. Who knew him for how he was, and wouldn't treat him like some stupid child who was too thick to understand what was going on. He fucking _knew _what was going on! Why did he have to keep stressing it?

But who the hell could do that?

...well...

Blaine. There he was again - Stupid, fucking, good for nothing Blaine.

The Blaine who Kurt wanted so desperately to talk to. The Blaine who Kurt wanted to hold him until he got better, to _help _him get better. Kurt may have hated him at that moment, but he sure as hell wasn't over him. He had this romantic notion of Blaine (old Blaine) coming out of nowhere and playing nurse for him (uniform and all) until he was better, then they could run off into the sunset and be happy forever and ever until they died...

And it hurt so much to know that that was all bullshit.

The Blaine he loved wasn't the asshole who liked Jeremiah. Wasn't the boy who led people on and trampled on their hearts. Spitting on their friendship as if it were nothing and didn't matter at all. No...that wasn't his Blaine at all.

Then and again...his Blaine didn't seem to exist anymore.

As his dreams kept telling him. This Blaine, this new Blaine, would never want Kurt. He wanted Jeremiah...he thought Kurt was nothing.

Just as well Kurt agreed with him then.

* * *

><p>Robert Sterling was standing in the overly bright hospital room with one of the strangest expressions on his face that one could possibly imagine.<p>

One side of his mouth was twisted up in a sort of confused sneer, with the other half hanging awkwardly open. His eyebrows were low and made him look rather fierce, that was until you saw the utterly baffled expression hidden in his eyes below.

Add to that the fact his hands were propped on jutted hips and his tie was sitting terribly crooked around his neck and you had the image of a cartoon character fresh out of a 1960's comic.

Slowly, he stepped into the room, taking in all the electronics and beeping machines that lined the walls; his dress shoes clicking against the plastic tiles as he marched across to Kurt's bed side and surveyed the damage.

'Excuse me sir.' One of the nurses said, stepping forward to intercept Robert before he reached the bed. 'I don't think you're allowed to be in here I-'

She was cut off as Robert turned to face her. 'Madam, I have every right to be in here.'

She scowled.

'Visiting hours are not over for quite some time, as I said, your colleagues from down stairs sent us up here, so clearly we are allowed - and I have business with Mr Hummel father.'

The nurse cocked an eyebrow and turned to converse with her colleague, her voice hushed, yet full off unshed frustration with the man.

Meanwhile the younger boy, who had been standing in the door way since he arrived, scurried over to his father's side.

'What's going – Whoa.'

Jeff froze as his eyes landed on Kurt's frame. Battered, brusied and completely smothered in bandages. 'God.' He said, as a long breath escaped his lips. 'It didn't look so bad from the door...I mean...just...shit dad.'

'Jeff.' His father scolded, but the younger boy merely shot him a look.

'Dad...this is...fuck this is unreal. That's my friend there and-'he raised his hands to clutch at his hair, his body falling against his father side. 'Oh God dad...fucking hell.'

Jeff kept his eyes trained on the rising and falling of Kurt's chest as his father slowly rubbed a hand on his shoulder.

'Go on Jeff.' He murmured, his gaze also fixed upon Kurt. 'Take a seat. I need to have a word with these lovely ladies.' He pointed to the nurses, still deep in conversation.

'Again.' He stated, his voice projecting out across the room. 'I repeat. Will someone please tell me what the devil is going on?'

* * *

><p>Burt walked Blaine to the hospitals exit with a smile on his face. He was going to get his son back. He knew it.<p>

Blaine was thinking much along the same lines, in the fact that whilst Kurt may still hate his guts, his father supported Blaine's plans to reintroduce himself into Kurt's life and make things right. He would get his friend back, and Burt would get his son.

Things would be ok.

They would.

They parted ways with a firm handshake and a tight, yet short lived, embrace.

Burt watched as Blaine drove off back to Dalton, giving the kid a wave of his baseball cap as he drove round the corner and out of site.

He set off back inside at a rather leisurely pace. When he left Kurt he had been asleep. If any further disturbances had occurred during his unconscious state the nurses would take care of it – as Carole kept reminding him - nightmares and alike were natural, and there was no point rushing around after Kurt when there was nothing he could do to help.

He just had to be there for him while he was awake. That was all. They couldn't expect the world from him, no matter what certain kids seemed to think.

Either way, he tried not to stress himself out to much as he meandered back up to Kurt's ward.

However, when the receptionist on Kurt's floor told him he had visitors waiting in Kurt's room – that did sent a small jolt of panic through his bones.

* * *

><p>Burt sped up his pace as he neared Kurt's door. He was anxious to see who was inside; praying to whatever deity there was that it wasn't another one of Kurt's school friends. They weren't allowed inside. Not unless they had direct involvement with the case and Burt wanted to keep it that way.<p>

However, Burt would have to say he was most certainly shocked to see to heads of white blonde hair sitting by his sons beside- especially as he didn't have a clue as to who these two where.

* * *

><p>'Uh-Hm.' Burt announced his presence in the room with a low clearing of his throat and the two seated men jumped, spinning around almost instantaneously, their faces alive with panic. Until that is, their gazes landed on Burt- whereupon the elder of the pairs face lit up with a smile and he leapt to his feet.<p>

'Mr Hummel.' Robert said, striding over and extending a hand, which Burt accepted with a confused smile. 'Great to see you.'

'Likewise...' Burt replied; his voice wavering on a name.

'Robert.' The other man filled. 'Robert Sterling. I was helping the boys with your son's case a while back. Security tapes, and that jazz.'

'Aah.' Burt said, although the lack of recognition was plain. 'That's...great...'

Robert smiled but Burt still looked confused. 'You mind telling me what you and... Your son? - are doing in my kid's room?' He asked; his voice harsher than perhaps it should have been.

'Aah.' At this Robert raised his arm and slung it around Burt's shoulder, much to the other mans discomfort. He slowly led him inside until they were stood by a sleeping Kurt's beside. Robert slowly lowered Burt into one of the rickety plastic chairs he had previously been perched on and stuck a hand into his pocket and began to rummage around, searching for something.

'First and foremost.' He said, with bright eyes. 'We came to see how Kurt was doing. Jeff and he are rather close and well...he was worried to be frank. He was one of the 3 kids who tried their hand at detective work in the search for your son. He cares a great deal about Kurt and just wanted to make sure all was going okay...well, as okay as one could be given the circumstances.'

Jeff's lips twitched upwards in the beginnings of a smile, before he shut it down and looked back at his feet.

'However.' Robert continued. 'Burt. Can I call you Burt?' The other man nodded. 'Great. Well, you see. I'm not sure how much time you've spent in the '_outside world'_ recently but...well, there are some rather troubling events occurring out there concerning your son that i thought we ought to alert you to.'

At this, Burt tried to get to his feet, before being forced down again by Robert, who was pulling out his phone.

'Whilst Kurt went missing, I know you contacted several media outlets, as did I, to try and spread the news and help locate him.'

Burt nodded, although he looked like he was ready to interrupt.

'I suppose you could say that said media outlets are rather keen on finding out the follow up to the story, now that Kurt's been found...and well...'

'What do you mean?' Burt questioned his voice low and level, though there was an unquestionable fury growing in his eyes.

Robert turned around and extended a hand to his son, who was standing off to the side of the room.

'I think Jeff would be better off telling you his part of the story, and then I can tell you mine. '

Jeff moved slowly over to Burt and laid a hand on his dads shoulder.

'Well...basically-'he started, eyes fixed on Burt who was half glaring by this point. His brow crinkled and folded and his cheeks tense. 'The press have been pushing for answers as to...what's happening with Kurt. I don't know what they did or how they got their information, but yesterday a group of reporters turned up at the end of the school drive at Dalton.'

Burt's face went red as his jaw tensed. His grip on the chairs arm became almost lethal and both Sterling's, winced at the seats unfortunate fate.

'They were...pushing us for answers as we drove home. Like, shoving microphones in our faces and stuff, asking what we knew and things. A few of the younger kid's parents reported them to school security, but we didn't really know what to do.'

'We thought it best to tell you.' Robert continued, watching Burt carefully. 'Because...well, after they went to Dalton they started retracing Kurt's past. We heard that there were people- reporters, heading to McKinley this morning. We weren't sure if they actually got there, or if they got any information. But maybe you'll want to contact and censor any of Kurt's friends who know what's happening, or teachers for that matter, because who knows what they'd spill fo a good bribe.'

'No one at Dalton said anything Mr Hummel.' Jeff interjected. 'The headmaster is having words with all the pupils and he's making sure no one says anything...not that anyone actually knows what's happening now bar Blaine...but...' he trailed off and stared back down at his shoes, which were squeaking as he twisted them on the cold plastic floor.

'Jeff reported it to me the evening after it happened and I spoke to the school as well. They are placing someone near the gates to keep away as many people as they can, but that's the best they can do. We weren't sure who knew about Kurt's case. We only knew that it was Blaine who had been missing the most, so Jeff presumed it was he who would know what was going on as he was probably here with you. Only, Blaine wasn't around today, so Jeff didn't get a chance to talk to him about the press.'

'Not that I think he'd blab or anything.' Jeff added quickly. 'He won't tell a soul. Not about this.'

'Yes.' Robert continued. 'But now we know that people want answers we need to make sure no one says anything. I say this entirely for Kurt's benefit, but if people start publishing stories about him, it could be very detrimental to his emotional and mental recovery. I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure that any media form bitching about someone is enough to make them want to stay in the hospital.'

After a few moments Burt spoke.

'No one at McKinley knows what's going on. No one except Finn. We...Carole and I thats is, made sure to keep everything under wraps. A few of his singing friends from Kurt's old choir came round to the house a few times while he was missing, and a couple asked Finn if they could visit him now...but so far, we haven't let anyone in.'

'I hate to say this Mr Hummel.' Robert said slowly. 'But that's probably for the best. Minimal contact between Kurt and his outside friends is the wisest option right now. With all the gossip-mongers hanging around the schools you never know what could be let slip, and Kurt's case...it's very..._interesting. _Not many other boys have this kind of thing happen to them, and you'll probably have papers hanging around looking for a scoop for quite a while. You might want to consider talking to hospital staff as well. They have a confidentiality clause in their medical licence, but that hasn't stopped people blabbing before. I'd recommend just having those who know about Kurt and his injuries staying with him – if you know what I mean. The fewer people who know the err..._dirty details_, the better.'

Burt stood up and stepped up to Kurt's bedside, extending a finger to run down his brow and tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

'I'm not sure how much you know – or if the nurses told you anything.' At this both Sterlings shook their head. 'But what happened to Kurt was more than just a normal..._God, none of this is normal..._but more than a _normal _abduction case. He wasn't just beaten and such...he has more...God, what did the doc say..._creative _injuries. '

At this Jeff blanched.

'I think you're right Mr-' Burt paused.

'Rob. Please.'

'Well, I think you're right Rob. The fewer people involved. The better. But if that's the case, the Kurt's gonna get awful lonely. I can't stay with him all the time.'

The two men nodded, not sure what to say and the room fell silent.

Burt continued to run his fingers through Kurt's hair as the boy remianed in his chemically induced sleep.

After another moments silence, he spoke up.

'Is that everything?' Burt asked, through gritted teeth, dreading the answer before he even asked the question.

'Aah...' Robert said with a grimace. 'I hate to say this, but No. I err...well; maybe you should just take a look for yourself.'

He toyed with the screen of his phone for a moment before passing it over to Burt, who surveyed the glass for a second before his entire body froze and he nearly dropped the cell in shock.

On the screen was an internet page. The homepage of one of the local papers; and blazed across the top of the screen, with a large image of a sophomore, cheerleading Kurt below it, were the words:,

"_Missing Boy Found. What really happened in that month of misery?"_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, trying to work out if you all hate me or if I'm crap. Less than a 3****rd**** of norm reviews last chapter. Am I shit? *fearful look***

**I hope not. Anyway, I hope the seven or so of you still reading this are all good and having a good summer time. My birthday just passed so I celebrated that. And it's kinda sorta sunneh at the mo. Which is always a plus. I shall get working on my tan so I no longer look like the love child of Frosty and Casper. **

**Also, if anyone would like to help me with these picture things for the fics, then I would be eternally grateful. Because I know – zilch.**

**But blah- I digress.**

**Keep being awesome.**

**TTFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, I'm back from Egypt. I did get food poisoning whilst there, but all is well again now.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**A Humongous thanks to the wonderful Pinkvegpixie, who designed several absolutely wonderful covers for my fics, including the LUL pair, Number 2 and Weightless. Love you girl. She is awesome and we should all sing her** **praises, seriously you rock.**

**This chapter is for you.**

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Missing Boy Found. What really happened in that month of misery?"<span>_

The headline screamed out at Burt, whose knees buckled beneath him. He sunk down into the hospital chair behind him, his eyes never leaving the article.

"_17 year old Kidnapping victim Kurt Hummel was today reported as both safe and on the road to recovery after nearly a month missing. Mr Hummel was reported missing by his father and classmates after a school outing to the local mall. He was rescued around 30 days later during a police search and raid._

_However, as more information surfaces about the events surrounding the abduction, Hummel's case has gathered more and more attention for several unfavourable reasons._

_The motivations behind Hummel's abduction are as of yet, unknown; but speculation is flying about whether this was all some elaborate scheme, or if this so called 'kidnapping' wasn't just a misconstrued romance."_

Burt's right hand came up to rub at his temple.

"_Students and classmates at one of Hummel's previous schools – McKinley High, South Lima - have commented exclusively to the 'Southern Ohio Journal' about Hummel's provocative attitude and several believe that he may have been desperate enough to voluntarily run away with his kidnapper. Hummel, an openly homosexual teen, has been accused by many as not only parading himself around, but if not going willingly- encouraging the kidnapper to take action._

_One pupil, who remains unnamed, stated "_He always dressed funny. Wore girl's clothes and skin tight stuff, [he was] all freaky ...totally weird. I suppose he was asking for it really"

_The kidnapper, who was recently revealed to be the late Jeremiah Wilkins, 29 - employee at the mall where Hummel was last seen - has been linked to Hummel from several previous encounters. Not only do the two appear to have been on a speaking basis but co-workers of Mr Wilkins have stated that during said encounters, Hummel "_had a flirtatious attitude" _and appeared_ "friendly with the man", _who was later revealed to also be homosexual._

_So, is what these people correct? Did Hummel have a romantic history with his abductor and was this case an actual abduction or did Hummel go willingly?_

_Hopefully more news should be released as inquests and hearings take place in the near future. Dates are yet to be set as Hummel is still recovering in hospital with severe injuries, still unknown by the public. Hummel's personal doctor refused to comment on the case and... [Story continued here – click!]_

Burt's hands couldn't move fast enough. He flicked his thumb across the screen, desperately pressing the link to the rest of the article.

Slowly, the small circle indicated the page was loading and Burt groaned in exasperation.

Rob and Jeff watched with matching concerned expressions as they saw the emotions flick across Burt's face.

They had both read the article. Seen the awful things people were saying about Kurt and it made them both sick.

Finally the page loaded, and Burt jumped slightly in his seat, before settling his eyes back down and continuing his reading.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hummel's personal doctor refused to comment on the case, but it is highly suspected that Hummel was the victim of both physical and sexual assault during his time with Wilkins.<em>

_As Hummel is still a minor, details regarding his injuries and affairs are unlikely to be released until after the official police inquest – which as previously stated, has not yet been given a set date. [An update will be given once it has.]_

_A further complication in the case and possible set back in discovering what really happened, is the release of the news that Mr Wilkins – Hummel's abductor - was shot dead at the scene. A police officer present at the raid that freed Mr Hummel has sited that it was an act of self defence on behalf of another, unnamed officer and defence for Mr Hummel. "It was kill or be killed" he stated, "[the other officer] only did what had to be done to save both himself and the victim"._

_However with this statement come issues for the police force within the district, with people calling for an explanation as to why Wilkins was shot and why he was not simply detained. _

"_It's barbaric" states a co-worker of Wilkins. "No one needed to die, there were dozens of police on the case, why couldn't they just arrest him? Surely they could have over powered him if they needed to?"_

_As the case gains higher and higher traction within the media, more and more people are speaking out. Now that Wilkins is unable to give his side of the story, friends and family of the man are worried that the truth may never be known and that Hummel's side will try and swing the system their way, as the only witness and surviving participant in the events, in order to gain higher monetary compensation." _

* * *

><p>Burt felt disgusted. He hadn't even considered money or anything like that. Court and all this nonsense the reporter was spilling meant virtually nothing to him.<p>

His first and only priority was his son's recovery- both physically and mentally.

Not that he and Kurt hadn't spoken about the severity of his injuries... at all.

The boy had scarring and gaping wounds all across his body. Not to mention the terrible discovery made days after he was brought in that found ...well...bodily fluids belonging to Jeremiah around Kurt's more intimate areas they hadn't yet had a chance to wash.

Hell, he didn't even know if Kurt knew he was sexually assaulted like that, with all the drugs in his system chances are he was unconscious at the time. Burt's stomach churned.

God, the man thought, He was so pathetic. He hadn't even had the balls to tell Kurt what the doctors had found; couldn't summon the courage to just talk.

They couldn't prove penetrative rape, but God, did it seem likely.

And Kurt...anyone who saw this article would assume the worst. Would assume he'd been raped and abused like that, would have supposed knowledge that Kurt himself didn't have.

His friends, his school mates, his teachers, people from the shop. They would all know before he did. They would all take the article as it stood. And Kurt would be judged for it for the rest of his life.

How would he progress through life? How would he make new friends? Heaven forbid, but how would he get a boyfriend? How would it happen when everyone either saw him as the poor little traumatised raped boy or the sexual deviant who was asking for it.

God it made him sick.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whether or not any compensation will be paid out for the victim and his family is yet unknown, but if they choose to pursue the matter, then they will certainly have a strong case to back them.<em>

_As of yet, the family and close friends of Mr Hummel have made no comment regarding the boys current state. No comments have been offered regarding either him or his condition, other than to say he is healing. [Hummel's status as a minor protects files from public access.] Mr Hummel has so far decided to keep the whole matter very under wraps and private and this reporter certainly doesn't blame him._

_When a case like this happens in a town like Lima, things can escalate very quickly, and for a previously unknown boy, events like this can bring around much unwanted attention and detrimental effects on his future._

_Hopefully more information will be released in the near future in order to paint a clearer picture of what really happened, but as it is, we wait patiently and wish Kurt a speedy recovery."_

* * *

><p>Burt didn't know what to make of the article.<p>

On the one hand they seemed to be stating the truth - that Kurt was merely a victim, but half the time they were making him out to be a sexual deviant- which just wasn't true. In any sense of the word.

Hell, he hadn't even needed to give Kurt the talk. Just a brief, you matter and he was set.

Kurt was the least sexual boy he knew.

And he knew born-again Christians...

* * *

><p>Burt's eyes scanned over the screen again; his mind trying to absorb all the information and speculation about his family.<p>

It made him sick to think people could look at his son and see that. It made him truly, truly sick.

Especially the interpretations underneath the pictures paired with the article.

The first, and the one on the front page article Rob had shown him, was a shot of Kurt in his cheerleading uniform at Nationals, with pompoms clutched in both hands, a playful smirk on his face and his left leg kicked high above his head.

The second was Kurt's sophomore yearbook picture, of him in one of his very low cut tops. The kind with the swooping neckline that women use to shown of their breasts, but Kurt used for fashion.

Captioned beneath the first picture were the words: "_Could Hummel's suggestive displays have been one of the appeals Wilkins found._ _Were his highly sexualised routines, [as choreographed by Sue Sylvester of Sue's Corner] one of the factors leading to his abduction?"_

And beneath the second: "_Hummel's provocative clothing has brought around comments suggesting that he 'asked for it'. Many women's rights activists, most notably those associated with the 'Slut Walk' for rape victims argue that fashion choices are not an invitation for abuse. But does that apply here?"_

They were exploiting his son.

They were putting him out there and exploiting him for all the world to see. Making him out to be some kind of overly sexual freak who paraded himself around like a tart and good lord if that didn't hurt.

Burt glanced back at his son, still asleep on his hospital bed.

How could anyone make out that this sweet innocent boy was like_ that_? God, it just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Robert watched as Burt read, seeing all the stages of emotion flicker across his face.<p>

Shock, horror, disgust, anger. It was all there

Rob wanted to comfort the man but he had no idea what to say. This shameful article had made him feel sick and he didn't even know Kurt all that well.

Hell, Jeff had been distraught when he'd read it, and Kurt and he were merely friends. Imagine how the boys family must feel, having their son demonised by the press.

Well...maybe demonised was being overly dramatic, but it certainly felt fitting at the time.

He stepped forwards and extended a hand to pat the sitting mans shoulder.

'It's all going to be ok Burt.' He said softly. 'Kurt's a minor, they can't print anything more. Just speculations'

'But that's just it.' Burt replied, his voice rough. He didn't look up. 'These speculations. They're tearing him apart on the front page. They don't know him, but that doesn't mean they won't make stuff up to use against him. It's what the kids at his school did, and this is just that. Just over grown bullying.'

'They've got to print something. We...You publicised so much to look for him. They just want a follow up.'

'But why this? Why are they making him out to be so rotten. Why can't they just have the decency to leave him be. Just...God I don't even know.'

Burt gave a long sigh and reached out to hand Rob back his phone; his head then sinking down into his hands.

'I just want my son to recover. I want him to have friends and be happy and just get back to normal, but how the heck is that supposed to happen with these scum bags pressing him down and making him out to be evil. He was already hated before...what about now though? Now that_ everyone _suddenly has an opinion of him. It's wrong. Its god damn _wrong._'

'I think...' Rob started, sucking in a breath as he struggled to find the right phrasing. 'I think we need to...force socialisation on him. Not in a bad way.' He added quickly. 'But, I think we need to try and get him to integrate with his friends again before he gets the chance to completely close himself off. If we catch it before he completely isolates himself maybe we can prevent that whole side from evolving.'

Burt grunted; though that didn't say much.

Robert continued, 'I'm not saying get everyone and their mother to come talk to him. Probably not many people at all. Perhaps just a couple of people from Dalton...Jeff, perhaps Nick too. They're all friends and they can be pretty mellow when they want to be. They also know quite a lot about the case and what's happened. They helped track him down too, so it's only fair that they get to see him. I wouldn't recommend McKinley folk though – not when it seems some are already talking – who knows what slip ups could be made.'

Burt grunted again.

'If we just have a few close friends come and talk to him every so often then maybe we can help him get better. The nurse said he has bad dreams – maybe some social interaction will take his mind off things and give him something else to dwell on.'

Burt stayed silent.

Jeff stopped his humming and stared at his father.

Then Robert fell silent too.

The room was cold.

Each of the rooms 3 conscious occupants shared meaningful looks as they silently tried to work out what to do. Kurt was still out cold on the bed, a drip slowly pumping fluids into his body and several other machines pinging monotonously in the background.

Burt didn't want to think about it. He just wanted normalcy, but that wasn't an option.

Rob wanted to help – so much, but he barely knew the family, and didn't know what to say.

Jeff...well, Jeff just wanted his friend back.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a good few minutes of quite mind whirring, Jeff spoke up.<p>

All eyes shifted to him as his slow even voice rang out across the room.

'You may think this is a bad idea but...I think we need to talk to Blaine.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, Blah random stuff.**

**Ok, that was a chapter. I shall try and update soon, but yeah...shiz isn't good atm.**

**But anyway, think positive. The new characters for the show look pretty awesome. (Cough gorgeous...I mean, what?) and it's summer...so shorts :) yey. Also TLOS - No.1 :)**

**For now though, I bid you farewell. And hopefully see you all soon.**

**TTFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I'm back. Yey. Blah, Blah. Please read AN at the end. Fanks :)**

**Now stop...Chapter time!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was definitely not expecting the call that summoned him to the hospital – especially mid meal.<p>

His phone had started vibrating on his dinner table; buzzing like crazy and causing vicious glares to directed his way from the tables other occupants as their drinks all began to shake.

He dropped his fork into his food and quickly excused himself; grabbing the phone and turning it over to see the screen –and caller ID. He almost dropped it again when he saw it was Burt on the other end of the line.

Fumbling with the device like a child he quickly pressed accept and held the phone up to his ear with a muffled 'Hello?'

The call lasted about 60 seconds and ended in Blaine running back through the dining room he had been sat innot two minutes ago, hopping on one foot as he tried to get the other into his sneaker –calling out 'Bye everyone, be back soon, or maybe, something like that –oh sh- gottagobye!' as he rushed to the front door.

10 seconds later there was the sound of a door slamming; to which everyone just rolled their eyes and continued eating. The clatter of cutlery soon drowning out all thought of Blaine and his - now expected - absurd behaviour.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the hospital pretty speedily considering he was driving with one shoe off and the other half undone – only having to slam the breaks on once and with only one horn blast in his direction too. He slipped on his other shoe and quickly hopped out the car; skipping to the front entrance, holding the keys above his shoulder and pressing the lock button; smiling rather smugly to himself when he heard the tell tale beep of the alarm setting up.<p>

* * *

><p>The hospital was its usual dreary self, with moaning and whining patients sat in the waiting area and the stereotypical bored receptionist balancing the phone on her shoulder behind the glass partition. Blaine sent a nod her way and flashed the visitor's badge he's pinched from his last visit here. She gave a nod back, forgetting herself momentarily and causing the phone to slip from her shoulder-clamp and fall, rather gracefully Blaine might add, into her cup of coffee.<p>

Blaine chuckled a little under his breath and made his way towards the elavators.

* * *

><p>He decided not to take the elevator when he saw a gaggle of pregnant women all waddling towards them and instead decided to burn off the extra shot of adrenaline Burt's call had given him by taking the stairs several corridors down. He rocketed up two at a time, stray wisps of his hair billowing behind him.<p>

He felt like a super hero.

Unfortunately his lack of properly secured foot wear didn't deter his ambition as he made a dramatic leap up the final three steps. He stumbled and one foot landed on the laces of the other, sending him careering into the automatic doors with a rather loud thud.

However, only slightly dazed, Blaine gathered himself stepped back and waited for the doors to open up, promptly heading through and off over to Kurt's ward.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived, Burt had seen the boys chipper expression and immediately hoped for the best. He and Jeff's father had decided to just give him the whole story, maybe glossing over a few points, but getting most of it across.<p>

They agreed to sit him down in the, thankfully empty waiting room and get it over with. Burt expected tears and more apologies from Blaine and probably a bit more self hatred on the boys part. He even had a comfort speech prepared in his head.

What he wasn't expecting was for Blaine to slam his fist down on the counter in the waiting room, sending magazines flying, and to yell at Burt with a pitch he never thought could leave the young boys mouth

* * *

><p>'Sexually assaulted, what the hell are you talking about, sexually assaulted' Blaine yelled and Burt winced.<p>

Jeff had spoken to Burt after he had rung Blaine and before he went home, trying to explain what to expect from the boy. As much as the other boy had screwed Kurt over, Jeff knew that he cared. He had seen how Blaine was at school, and to be frank – he was pretty sure Blaine would seize any opportunity to make things right with Kurt – even if it was helping him deal with a potential molestation.

However, he forgot to mention the fact that the boy had one hell of a temper.

* * *

><p>'We-'<p>

'We what? Were going to say something? Why did no one tell me? Did I not deserve to know?'

'It's Kurt's private business,' Robert interjected, 'It's none of your-'

'It may not be my business – but it seems that everyone in here knows... Am I not important in this? Heck, Have you even met him?' He hissed, glaring at Mr Sterling. 'I sat by him for _days!_ I sat there and held his hand and cried for him _for days_-'

'It's not like that-'

'But I _Love _him.' Blaine cried. 'I freaking love him, and no one thought to tell me this...God, no wonder he won't let me touch him.'

Burt groaned and turned away from the boy, staring instead out of the window- over the hospital parking lot where a sea of reds, blacks and silvers were laid out in grids.

* * *

><p>Blaine had begun pacing, his eyebrows hanging low over his eyes in a permanent scowl and his fists clenched by his sides; leaving angry red crescents in the soft skin of his palm.<p>

'What does Kurt have to say about this then?' Blaine asked. 'About his _sexual assault' _His eyes narrowed as he looked at the adults.

'He doesn't know.' Burt said quietly.

There was a pause.

'What?'

It was Blaine who spoke, his voice far lower than normal, his tone resonating with waves of anger.

'He doesn't know...'

'I heard you the first time.' Blaine spat. 'And how the hell can he not know?'

'You've got to understand.' Burt said, his voice almost pleading by this point. 'His blood showed high levels of numbing and sleep inducing drugs as well as other substances...chances are he was barely aware of his surroundings half the time, this was probably done whilst he was unconscious and-'

'And why haven't you told him.' Blaine hissed.

Now Burt was confused.

'What?'

'If he doesn't know, then why? Why haven't you told him?' Blaine repeated. 'Why haven't you told your son. The one lying in a hospital bed, having nightmares and refusing socialisation with almost everyone. Why haven't you told him the truth? Hell, the freaking _newspapers _seem to know more about all this than Kurt does.'

'We're going to-'

'Going to isn't good enough. God, how can you expect him to get better if he doesn't know what he's recovering from.'

He slammed his head down in his hands and screamed into his clammy palms.

'Kurt won't even let me talk to him right now - he flinches and backs away – and now we know why I just...God!' He groaned and stamped his foot down onto the plastic flooring.

'If I'd have known...if someone had told me about this –'

'We don't even know if it actually happened.' Burt tried.

'Regardless of whether it _actually _happened. If someone even tried it would scare you shitless...'

'But we don't'

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT'

.

.

Silence.

.

.

Rob and Burt stared at Blaine; jaws slack and minds completely boggled at the sheer fury that is emanating from the small boys face.

His eyes are dark, his eyebrows low and his lips turned into a dead line that is sharp enough to cut glass. It's not right...even sadness looks more appropriate on this boy than anger.

'The point is that everyone, _everyone _is gossiping about this. From what you've told me the newspapers are all but screaming it. And yet for some reason, no one has thought to inform the victim.' Blaine moaned in frustration. 'God, you're having to dope him on sedatives to contain him because his mind is reacting to something he isn't even consciously aware of. And he doesn't know it and he's getting angry and it's_ breaking_ him! The _point_- is that no one thought to tell him before hand and you've just left him there - and now everyone knows but him. It doesn't make any blasted sense - none of this does. I still don't understand how he _couldn't know _ but he still _deserves_ to... about _that_ and the papers and just...Jesus, you people!'

Blaine groaned again.

'Just...Look, you better tell him...or I will.'

Burt gave him the strangest look. Being the barer of that news was a job no one wanted and here was Blaine; who was only here to get back in Kurt's good books, or so Burt believed, just offering himself up for the task.

This wasn't a case of 'let's hope he doesn't shoot the messenger' with Kurt. This would be a 'let's hope there are bits of the messenger left that we can return to his family.' And Burt just couldn't comprehend why Blaine would want to be in that place when it was almost guaranteed to make Kurt hate him.

'Blaine-' Burt began, his voice unnaturally soft.

'No.' Blaine cut him off. 'Mr Hummel. Kurt pretty much despises my guts already. I know that...I really...messed up with him and I regret it so much, but someone needs to tell him this. If I tell him about this...assualt and about the papers then it may ruin all chance I have with him, but that's ok, because I would rather he knew what happened...or didn't happen-' he added when Burt shot him a look. '-than have him never recover, but _like_ me again.'

Burt gave a resigned sigh and leant back in his chair. Blaine stood up.

'Look sir, if I were you...frankly, I'd tell him. Because he loves you. I've seen it myself. He loves you unconditionally and yes...whilst he may be mad for a while. He will forgive you. I can guarantee it. Me, he would be less lenient with. Me, he would probably shoot on sight, but you. You're his dad. You mean the world to him and he would do just about anything for you. This is nothing. Just tell him...it may not even have happened, and then all of this will have been for nothing'

Blaine rolled his shoulders before fixing Burt with a solemn look – his eyes looking almost haunted in the luminous glare from the unnaturally bright glare of the hospital bulbs.

'But if you don't tell him, If you keep it from him... that I don't think he would be so willing to forgive. That deceit...that is far, far worse because living a lie is much, much harder to forgive'

Burt closed his eyes and gave a small nod. Blaine shuffled on the spot.

'Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to head to the gym...because I really need to punch something right now and I don't think a hospital wall would do wonders for my hand.'

With the Blaine spun around and headed towards the door; turning only once and looking Burt dead in the eye.

'Do the right thing, Burt' he said.

Then he was gone.

And the room once again, fell silent

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **** Thanks guys. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry so much for the delay. (My uncle died a few weeks after I posted the last chapter – so it's like a double whammy of death with him and my granddad – I'll stop rambling.) **

**Anyhoo, I'd love to hear feedback. I hope I'm not losing my touch. This was all done in fleeting scraps of free time becaus ei felt like shit leaving people hanging and all that. Idk if it makes any sense. Sorry...**

**Any way,All the love for you lot. Keep being awesome!**

Find me on Tumblr. Same name


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back *jazz hands* Life snuck up on me and kinda collapsed in on itself, leaving me in the wreckage, so I have struggled to find any time or motivation to write. I also managed to write myself into ruts whenever I would try so again, I kinda gave up – which is awful I know, but I'm back now.**

**My exams are over, and for now, I have a ****_relatively_**** relaxed schedule, which should allow for me to get more writing done. So, if all goes to plan, expect more frequent...but a little shorter, updates.**

**However I still remain severely lacking in inspiration and motivation. So if you have any ideas for this fic, any speculations, whatever, then feel free to leave them in a review...they may be incorporated into the fic – so if you really want something to happen...let me know. (you will be credited ofc)**

**For now though**

**Enjoy the (short but slightly lighter) Chapter :) **

**...**

**N.B: Heck, it's been a ****_very _****long time, you may wanna re-read the last few chapters (there isn't that much) just so you remember what's happened, though this is a kinda summary thing anyway, so you can see how you go.**

* * *

><p>'So let me get this straight' said the voice on the other end of the phone; distorted and crackling as it spoke. 'Your friend...they believe he was, what, assaulted right?'<p>

'Sexually assaulted' Blaine corrected, with a small shudder.

'Yeah, right umm-' the voice halted, and a static buzz rang over the line. 'So...they...the doctors and all that... believe that this happened...but... they haven't told_ him_...still right?'

'Uh huh.' Blaine said, continuing his pacing on his living room floor; back and forth and back and forth in front of the couch, his bright blue boat shoes wearing tracks into the cream carpet.

'So they haven't told him, and you think they should...which I get, good on you Blainers... I mean I still don't get how he can't be aware of his own, what...rape? Does this count as rape, I'm not up to date on my politically correct definitions.'

'Yes Coop.' Blaine replied with a frustrated sigh. The pair had been talking for the last half hour, Blaine updating his brother on the situation, desperately needing to offload to _someone_, but his brother just didn't seem to get any of this. It all seemed so blasé and average to him, like this was a mere script, not a very real situation that was actually occurring in Blaine's real life.  
>'Even if it's a guy, if it's un-consensual, it's still rape.'<p>

'But is that only for penetrative or-'

'Oh my God.' Blaine cried, hands balling into fists and overwhelmed with the sudden urge to hurl his phone across the room. 'Coop, are you really- _Yes! _If someone doesn't consent and a sex act is performed then it is _rape_, ok? Can we stop talking about ..._that _now.'

The voice muttered an apology and sounded sheepish, and Blaine sighed again.

'Look. He was heavily drugged, so wouldn't have been aware of what was happening; at least that's what I've gathered. I stormed out of the hospital earlier before anyone could really explain...I was just so _mad,_ and Burt rang me later to try and catch me up, but...heck, it's not like he could tell me much done the phone. He was standing outside the hospital he had to keep it all quiet...Jeeze, I'm not even meant to be talking about this with you, but I don't know who else I can talk to and god, it's not like you'd have anyone to tell.'

'Hey.' Came an affronted retort. 'I'll have you know I'm very popular up here in L.A.'

'Coop, you rent from an old lady who comes for tea every Thursday.'

'but-'

'You play bingo with her on Saturdays..._and_ Sundays.'

'Still-'

'You are 2000 miles away and the only news outlet you could easily contact prefers stories on celebrity hair treatments and dog manicures. I think this information is safe.'

'You raise a valid point.' The voice replied and Blaine could hear a small chuckle in the background. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips and he found some of the earlier tension fading ever so slightly.

'So anyway.' The voice continued. 'What you are basically asking me is, would it be better for Kurt to know or not know. To which the answer is of course, know. If my years of training in Stanislavski method acting with the Tibetan masters-'

'He was your Chinese takeout delivery boy'

'-way up in the mountains-'

'He lured you up a hill and stole your wallet.'

'-tell me anything, it's that you need to know the whole story if you want to move on. I'll think you'll find that Freud and his psychoanalysis would suggest a similar-'

'Coop.'

'-thing if you read into it. I dated this girl once, well dated is a very loose term-'

'Coop!'

'-I think banged would be more appropriate. Though I wouldn't have minded dating her, she did, as they say, _rock my world _a little-'

'Cooper!'

'-shame she realised she was definitely 100% attracted to women afterwards, that was a bit of a downer for me. But it's ok, my confidence can only go up from here and-'

'COOPER!'

'Yes?'

'You're getting distracted.'

'What?'

'Distracted – when you go off topic on one of your rants about your days as a ju-jitsu trainer, or when you were in 'Nam, which isn't even _possible _because you're only in your 20's...I checked.'

A sigh. 'Ok.'

'You get the point?'

'I get the point.'

'Good Good.'

'So, Smart ass...where was I?'

'...'

'Exactly. You can't see me now, but I am snapping my fingers at you in a way that would make Ru-Paul incredibly proud.'

'You're doing it again-'

'Right, umm, ahem...so, yes...it uhh...'

'Better to know...?'

'Yes! That's where I was. So...it _would _be better for him to know...we've established this much'

'Yes'

'But you're not sure how he should find out?'

'No I am, I think Burt should tell him.'

'His dad?'

'Yeah.'

'Well yeah, that sounds right. I mean his dad's got to be more involved in this whole thing than you- no offence.'

'None taken.'

'So yeah, If he's the one that is taking charge in the situation, and from what you said it sounds like he is, then yeah, I agree, he should be the one to tell him. Besides, one, it will sound more legit, and Kurt may take him more seriously if his dad brings it up. And two, aren't you trying to woo this boy?'

'Woo is a pretty..._strong _word-'

'Well...it's _not-'_

'R-regardless...yes, I am trying to get Kurt to trust me again, and become my friend again...and...well...yeah...I do have feelings for him. Lousy as heck time for them to make themselves known, but they arrived regardless of these_... circumstances._ Telling him what has supposedly happened...which baring in mind, _we don't even know if it did_ – seriously Coop there is so much uncertainty in this whole thing, no one seems to know anything and it's driving me crazy...but yeah...I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news and make him hate me any more than he already does.'

'He doesn't hate y-'

'You didn't see his face'

'I don't need to. From everything you told me, I don't think his..._affections_ could really fade that fast'

'I think within the circumstances-'

'You shush your mouth Blaine, I am trying to be the supportive elder brother and you are ruining it.'

'Sorry.'

'Thank you. _As I was saying_, I see where you're coming from. And yes, if Burt doesn't tell him, I think it may be wise to step in...But just...let it be for now ok? Take a step back. Help out in as many little ways as you can. Don't make these huge leaps and bounds to help him and win him over; because the little things mean just as much, and maybe more sometimes, ok? So just hold up for a while, let his dad talk things through with him...and I mean, you said you spoke to Burt?'

'Burt.'

'Right, Burt, on the phone and in hospital, so I'm sure you've drilled your view into him pretty darn well...you always were a persistent little shi-'

'Oi'

'-t. I'm sure sooner or later he'll tell Kurt what he needs to know. After which...the healing process can begin...emotionally that is, because I hope given he's in hospital they are at least helping him physically or else that could be problematic-'

'Coop'

'an- Huh? Yes Blainers?'

'Thanks.'

'Oh, right are we done?'

'I think you've helped as much as you can. You were really good though, so yeah, thanks.'

'Oh, well, you're welcome. I know I give wonderful advice.'

'Sometimes.'

'I think you mean _all_ the time.'

'You told me to ask someone out via song.'

'well-'

'You told me a great mother's day gift would be to literally paint roses red.'

'But-'

'They all died.'

'But still-'

'You told me tree sap could be used as hair gel.'

'And it can.'

'Not when I had to have a buzz cut for 3 weeks before it started growing back.'

'Ok...so I still give highly above average advice.'

'Maybe.'

'Definitely.'

A laugh.

'Goodbye Cooper.'

'Don't you laugh at me you little shrim-'

'Goodbye.'

'Don't you hang up on me, not after-'

*Beep Beep Beep*

'...'

'...'

'...Blaine?'

'...'

'That little-'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and very fillery, i know. We start back up with some action next chapter. This is to get people (and myself more than anything) back in the swing of this fic.**

**Come find me over on tumblr, I'm backwardsmuffin there too. I shall be keeping people updated with the update schedule over there, so come chat.**

**Also, don't forget to review. I can promise you that just the encouragement I get there will bring the next chapter along faster and you can leave any ideas and alike there too, and we can strike up so good convo's.**

**Eugh. Anyway. I am exhausted. It's nearly 1am. Sorry I've taken so long, and sorry for this very lame chapter. **

**I basically suck as a human. This has been established. **

**But yes. Keep being awesome, and I shall see you next time.**

**TTFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey up my lovelies.  
>I bring a new chapter, (<strong>Not beta-ed i'm afraid.)<strong>**

**Regarding reviews/PM's - Guest****...I love you and ****Pierre-Inky I**** hope this answers part of your question. By all means people, ask away. If you have any inquiries about this fic then leave them in a review and I will do my best to get back to you :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his bed, rocking back and forth in time to the music blasting through his headphones. He'd asked a nurse to draw the blinds shut around half an hour ago, the light from the setting sun glaring off the rooftops and into his room, and had been slowly allowing himself to slip deeper and deeper into the soothing lull of the melody.<p>

_'Wouldn't cause you any harm  
>I just want you in my arms<br>I can't help-  
>I can't help myself'<em>

He let his head nod in time to the drums, only feeling a slight twinge on his back where the adhesive of the bandages stretched with his skin. These new painkillers were still pretty good, he couldn't lie.  
>His dosage had been gradually lessened over the last few days, as his body began to stitch itself back together. Blood scabbing over wounds and skin growing back as fast as it could. Several of the more prominent bruises across his abdomen and legs had faded from a deep blossoming purple, to a more sombre greying green – still painful, but less offensive to the eyes.<p>

_'Baby there's a shark in the water  
>There's something underneath my legs<br>Oh please believe, I said'_

A soft breeze blew across the room from the fan standing by the door, and Kurt bristled at the chill.

He opened his eyes, squinting across the orange tinted room to see a man standing in the door frame; hospital scrubs pristine and blonde hair dragged over his head in a style not unlike Blaine's – all gel and soft waves hiding the untamed curls beneath.

'Afternoon Kurt.' The man said, and stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind him with a soft thunk.

Kurt nodded at the man and removed an earphone.

The man walked over and dragged a chair from nearer the door over to Kurt's bedside with a screech. Both Kurt and the man winced, but the sudden tension was broken as the man let out a short chuckle, and Kurt seemed to relax.

'Spoken to your dad recently?' The man asked.

Kurt shook his head.

'Any particular reason?' he continued, and Kurt gave him a prominent look and blinked.

The man returned it with equal force and Kurt rolled his eyes, clearing his throat.

'Doctor Ross. My father is insistent on asking me what the matter is. After a while one tends to get rather irritated with the whole issue.' Kurt said, his voice monotonic and bored. Doctor Ross had visited him several times since the beginning of his stay, always asking the same questions.

When he wasn't in the main part of the hospital, he worked part time as one of the hospitals mental professionals, during which time he would stick to the other side of the building, where what Kurt referred to as the 'Cray Zone' was located. Ross had wanted him sent over there to get checked out, but the boy had refused, he was getting enough stick for the wings on his back, he didn't want to add mentally unstable nut job to the list too, despite knowing that it was probably what most people assumed anyway.

Kurt fiddled with the on button on the IPod in his lap; bright green and previously Finn's since his own phone and subsequent music device had been destroyed at Jeremiahs. 'Besides' he drawled, 'With his health I'm not going to risk actually telling him anything, am I? Besides, it's nobody's business but _my own_.' He made to put his earphone back in, but the other man held out a hand to block him, lowering Kurt's arm back down onto the bed.

'But you're speaking to _me_ just fine.' Ross said, his eyebrows cocked in a knowing manner, his lips pulled into a smirk. 'You tell _me_ what the matter is.'

'That's because you supply the drugs doc' Kurt said. 'Simple as.' The man gave him a disapproving look. 'Besides, I can still make you squirm.'

Ross sighed and reached a hand into the pocket of his scrubs and pulled out a notebook. It was bright red with a tattered cover and a cartoon doctor on the front holding a giant heart; it's tackiness burned the retinas. He flicked back through the pages as Kurt judged him once more for his atrocious stationery; he remembered this particular pad from the last time the doctor had spoken to him. It had hurt him then and the pain hadn't subsided since – his fashion sense was weeping.

The doctor eventually paused on one particularly messy page, filled with a tight, looping scrawl that listed out close to everything Kurt had even mentioned last time they had spoken.

'So...' the doctor began. 'Any improvements since last time?'

Kurt let out a long suffering sigh and glared down at his bed sheets, not wanting to make eye contact as a slow heat bubbled up inside his chest, annoyance starting to build at the new conversation topic.

'No' he said, through gritted teeth. 'Still just the same doc, no change...nothing... nada.'

The doctor nodded, and flicked to the next clean page, his pen quick scratching away and staining the new surface.

'So you are still having suicidal thoughts, correct?'

Kurt huffed again. 'Yes.' His tone was tight and his eyes shone as the irritation grew within him. He hated being questioned on this issue. He had nearly spilled his guts to the man last time, and his dreams had come back twice as bad as a result- though not nearly as bad as after he'd told Blaine...

'So...' Ross said, drawing out the vowel in an almost whistle. 'Wanna actually tell me what these thoughts are...get some of it off your chest. Not to be pushy but I could do so much more to help you if I had just a little more to go on...'i wanna die' is pretty vague if I'm honest.' The doctor attempted a joke there, nudging at Kurt's bed and smiling. At the lack of verbal response and the daggers Kurt shot from his eyes the smile dropped and he quickly returned to staring at his notes. 'So...umm...yes, wanna umm...let anything out?'

Kurt remained silent.

'Kurt?'

'I'm good.'

The doctor tutted. 'Well, if 'I wanna die' is any indication, I'd say you aren't'

Kurt didn't answer.

'Come on Kurt. You're only hurting yourself here.'

'Hurting myself is kind of the point in case you hadn't guessed already.'

'I just want to help you-'

'Well maybe I don't want your help.'

At this the doctor lowered his pad and looked at Kurt, his gaze softening.

'You do Kurt, otherwise you wouldn't have requested to talk to me.'

Kurt stayed silent.

'If you're going to be like this I could always get your dad in here-'

'I may be a minor but you still need my consent to inform my relatives of anything. Patient confidentiality remember? Did they not teach you anything at med school?'

Ross laughed and shook his head. 'You know your stuff I see.'

'I know enough to make sure my dad doesn't know I'm seeing a shrink, yeah.'

'I'm hardly a shrink Kurt-'

'Same difference.'

The doctor coughed. 'Regardless, are you going to say anything to me or are we just going to sit here all day, I do have other patients you know.'

Kurt paused for a second, looking down at his lap, brow furrowed. 'It's not worth my while.' He said eventually. 'All it will do is make the nightmares worse and then where do we end up, right back where we bloomin' started.'

'Nightmares?' Ross questioned.

Kurt looked unimpressed. 'I screamed every night for a week, so loud they had to move me to a different area of the hospital. I'm sure you're aware I have nightmares.'

'Well...now you have to explain.' Ross retorted. 'If you nightmares are directly related to how you reference the events whilst conscious then...' he trailed off. 'You really should talk about these things Kurt. I can recommend so much help for you and honestly your recovery could be so much quicker...you'd stop having these thoughts eventually and could go back to how things were-'

Kurt cut him off with a loud growl

'I can't go back to how things were.' Kurt spat. '_Everything_ is different now, _everything_. Nothing will be the same and I _hate_ that _so much_. I hate it with more passion than I feel for almost anything else, and all talking will do is bring up the pain, and make it even worse for me now.'

Ross sighed. 'But isn't a little pain now, worth so much less in the future?'

Kurt didn't reply.

* * *

><p>The pair were silent for nearly 5 minutes; Ross flicking through pages of his note book whilst Kurt stared at the opposite wall if the room, where a pastel portrait of a cow was hanging lopsidedly off the wall. A gentle ticking of the rooms generic white plastic clock and the slow breaths of both men was all that could be heard within the room, that was, until Kurt eventually spoke up.<p>

* * *

><p>'How about this then?' Kurt said as he straightened up and turned to face Ross. 'You promise to give me whatever I ask for, i.e. a medication, drug, whatever, I'm not fussy at this point, that will guarantee I don't dream when it knocks me out...then I'll tell you what I'm feeling <em>and <em>about the nightmares. How does that sound?'

The doctor looked at Kurt, sympathy in his eyes. 'Kurt, you know very well I cannot _guarantee_ anything, it goes against my entire code of practice and-'

'_Screw your code of practice '_ Kurt hissed. 'You either take the deal or you leave right now.'

'But-'

'...or leave.' Kurt hissed again, his eyes like slits beneath his floppy fringe.

The doctor swallowed and closed his eyes. 'Fine' he muttered. ' You know what, fine...if it will get you to finally admit what's wrong...and actually take a step towards recovery then fine, I'll do my best.'

'That's what I like to hear' Kurt said, but there was no smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It had taken another half hour before anything happened. Ross had left the room to find one of the nurses that would be dealing with Kurt for the night shift, assuring them that a particularly string painkiller was allowed for this night, and this night alone. She had looked sceptical, but had agreed when he had sought clearance from the main doctor on Kurt's case.<p>

He had returned to Kurt's room to find the boy once again blissed out listening to his music, his head lolled to one side against his pillow as he mouthed along to the lyrics.

He walked over and tapped on the boys forehead – not daring to touch his still healing shoulders.

'Up and at 'em' he said, a chipper look in his eyes. Kurt's disgruntled and rather apprehensive expression was at a complete contrast to the man and at the sight of him, the mood in the room visibly lowered, a sombre feel over taking the small space and making the doctor rather uneasy.

* * *

><p>'So...you wanna know what's up in here then?' Kurt said, tapping one long finger against his temple. 'And you've got whatever dreamless sleep concoction all lined up for tonight?'<p>

The doctor nodded.

'Good..umm...great. Right then. ' he paused and watched as the doctor pulled out that hideous notepad and a pen and just sits there, waiting for Kurt to begin.

'Well...you already know it's bad.' Kurt said, a mock laugh in his tone. 'I mean, you're the only one I'll talk to about anything anymore, that has to say something. I don't even know _why _I talk to you if I'm honest...I just ...do.'

The doctor nodded and started to note things down. Kurt glard over at the paper for a moment, his eyes scanning for any words he recognised, but the fact it all appeared upside down didn't help. He cleared his throat, looking away and over towards the window, trying to guess what was happening behind the blind.

'So I've been having nightmares for ages, back before all this happened.' Kurt continued, letting himself just...speak. 'They weren't so bad, and only once a month or so, but they were there...these ones...' he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath. 'They're every night. I can see and smell and taste _everything, _like I'm back there right now and having it all happen again...and _he's _there...and he's doing those things and he's taunting me, and then people I know come in, people I thought were my friends, and people I thought cared about me, and they just tell me how awful I am and how I should die. And then _he _ keeps talking about completing the circuit, about finishing what he started and joining him in his twisted hell he 'made' for me, and I can't make myself wake up, and he keeps saying these things... and I don't-'

There was a pause, and Ross looked up from where his pen scratched at the paper, his eyes latching onto Kurt, who's incredibly sudden emotional spill seemed to be catching up with him.

'I just.' Kurt's breath hitched. 'I just don't know anymore. I don't know what's real and what's just a dream and it's killing me.' He coughs a little, clearing his throat. 'I keep having these...flashbacks? God, I don't even know anymore, of _him..._ touching me and doing..._things..._ to me and it's all I can feel and god when I wake up I can still feel his grip and there's this taste in my mouth and I just want to die. And half the time I'm convinced that it was real and I just scream because he's destroying me, he's breaking me and I can't stop it. I can't make him leave and I can't fix what he left behind.'

Kurt mopped at his brow with one sleeve of his hospital gown. When had he started sweating?

'I have this...this, just this sense...that he took something from me. And I don't know what it was...whether it was just my dignity or something else. I remember him...touching me..._there-' _he nods down at his lap. '-and my heart wants to explode because half the time I'm almost convinced that he took my...my..._virginity.' _the word is whispered in a choked sob. Kurt isn't crying but the doctor can see the distress in his eyes, and the distance. As if he isn't in the room but rather trapped back within the dark vestiges of his memories.

'But I can't remember it happening. I know he...r...' a breath. '- _raped_ me...because I _never _consented to him. Not once would I ever...but he carried on...what bothers me most is that I...I don't know if he went...all the way- fuck why am I even saying this?'

Kurt shook his head, and made to put his headphones in and roll over, but the doctor snatched a hand out to stop him once more.

'_No.' _He cried, then, catching himself, continued, in a more calm and collected tone. 'Please...just, finish this train of thought. After that you can stop, but just let this one finish – you'll feel better because of it, honest.'

'_pfft, tell that to the nightmare after I spoke to bla-' _Kurt cut off his muttering and sucked in along drawn out breath.

'Fine' he said at last, not looking up to the doctor. 'I'll cut to the chase because I am already feeling sick to my stomach here and my voice is beginning to hurt.' The doctor nods, but Kurt doesn't see.  
>'Right now, I don't think he actually...<em>raped <em>raped me.' He said, his voice sounding thick and heavy, his body physically convulsing as he says the words. 'there would be damage if he had...and for some reason, I just think I would remember...no matter what...I've remembered most of the rest...this seems like something I'd know...besides...even if I forgot the act, I'd remember the pain as an aftermath. I know how it all works, I've seen..._those_ movies...you need prep and- oh fuck no.'

Kurt flushed deep red, realising he has just confessed to watching porn, but the doctor ignored his sudden announcement as if nothing is wrong, so Kurt let it slide and continued.

'When I got back the report on what happened to me there didn't seem to be any signs of actual..._penetration. _Yes, there were...other things, but no actual muscle damage, which makes me think he didn't. But every night he's there, whispering about what he did and what he should have done and it kills me.'

'Have you tried telling anyone-' Ross began but Kurt cut him off.

'_OF COURSE I HAVEN'T'_ Kurt cried, snapping his head round to face the other man. 'I have told you this, how many times. I _won't talk to anyone. _Don't you see. I'm not going to talk about this to anyone, because it is none of their goddamn business.'

'They're your family, Kurt. They just want to help.'

'Well i don't _want_ them too. My father had a heart attack, doctor. A freaking heart attack, now if you think, after months of making him exercise and eat healthy and do damn near anything to get him back on track, that I'm just going to spring this on him and fuck it all up again, then you are very much mistaken. Besides, it's not like they would understand. They weren't there. They wouldn't know what it was like. They couldn't understand. And all these false,' you'll be fines' and 'you'll get betters' make me want to barf. So kindly tell my family, if you ever get to speak to them, to mind their own business and keep out of mine. They want to talk? Fine, but if they ask how I'm doing or want to know what happened then they can just get up and leave again, because right now it is still far to fresh to talk about, regardless of their intentions.'

Kurt was almost panting by this point and stopped momentarily to regain control of his breathing. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and he looked over to the doctor with his eyebrows low .

'Now would you kindly leave me be. I want to go to sleep and I would rather not have the man I just spilled my guts to watching my every move and judging me. Have the nurse attach whatever you arranged to my drip. Good night Doctor Ross.'

With that, Kurt rolled over, putting his earphones back in and turning on his music.

All the doctor could hear as he got up to leave was the tinny echo of a bass line and staccato breaths from the young boy in the bed who was trying not to cry

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this wasn't too bad**

**I didn't get much feedback last chapter, and thus my motivation was pretty low again, thus this took a long time to get out, so sorry bout that.**

** I am doing a Fault in Our Stars audio book giveaway over on my tumblr atm, and I've just tried my hand at fanart, may take requests if people want. Let me know what you think – my url- Backwardsmuffin.**

**Until next time :3**

**TTFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Greetings strangers...any of you that still remain that is. ****THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED**

**I kinda quit the internet July 2013 and now i'm back, over half a year later, hence no recent updates. I blame some very..._aggressive_ tumblr people. But yes, i have returned.**

**A big thank you to those who reviewed last chapter; **_**Buster3, Guest, KKlever, ziii, Fiore JW, TheAwakeDreamer, Fiore JW, Ziii, KKlever, Watupbecca, Guest, miss jayne 76,**__**claudiavonberckefeldt**__(you were so sweet omg),__**Guest,guest, Chels, Mfcool007 (BowtiesandScarves21), Judith, mkjrhodes, thegirlformerlyknownasB, CandyCriss **__(not sure how many chaps left I'm afraid), __**fizzy123, Adele0x, Guest, Pierre-Inky, Wingedgirl18, ChocolateBeth, TheKurttomyBlaine, MayiKlaine, Perfectlyimperfectklaine, JMarieAllenPoe **__**(**__jenna ily__**),**__** Marierux and Sugarskull85**_** for giving me motivation and just being generally awesome people!**

**PLEASE READ CAREFULLY. If you have any questions just ask in a review, and I shall also put a proper explanation in next chapters a/n or something**

* * *

><p>A week had passed.<p>

It was nearing one o'clock.

The door to the room was shut tight and passersby could only just be heard shuffling behind it.

The curtains were pulled open and light streamed into the small room, casting stumpy little shadows behind every object.

The window had misted up in the bottom corner where a young man sat drawing bows in the condensation.

And older man sat bored witless in a chair just behind him.

Neither said a word

It had been a long morning.

* * *

><p>So...to start the day.<p>

At around 8 am Kurt's newest batch of medication had come in - a sweaker painkiller than the last, one that was to start weaning him off the medication and into his own state of dependency, (one that would work alongside the new sleeping tablets Ross had ordered as per their agreement) - and in the last few hours, it had _not_ been working well.

Burt was at work, having returned full time a couple of days prior. Kurt didn't want to bother him with calls seeking comfort, but he didn't know what else to do.

After several hours of the boy struggling not to cry with every slight movement, a doctor had come in and sat with the boy until he passed out.

They couldn't give him more, despite his pleas.

Kurt was distraught.

It wasn't long until Doctor Ross was called back to the boy's room ready for when he awoke. For nearly 40 minutes he sat by Kurt's bedside waiting open armed with a small vanilla cupcake in one hand and an invitation for a chat on his lips.

* * *

><p>Now the pair was sat in Kurt's hospital room in a pair of matching arm chairs that had been brought in especially, with extra cushioning on the back to protect his healing back. Kurt was beginning to get used to these new levels of pain, and was moving around slightly more, and with a slightly less visible wince on his face whilst doing so.<p>

'What's got you so worried then?' Ross asked, his nails drumming out old rhythms on the arms of his chair.

Kurt was staring out the window; watching as the sea of multicoloured cars drove past in their never ending streams. It was long since rush hour but the traffic hadn't slowed all that much. Kurt found it rather soothing, seeing that life went on. It gave him a sense of calm and kept him grounded as his life kept spinning madly inside the hospital.

'What people will think I suppose.' The boy answered, not looking at his doctor, instead continuing to swirl a long since warmed glass of water.

'I mean, I know what happened isn't...I know it's being published like nobody's business and I suppose I'm just scared about how people will see me when I get out of here.' He paused and took a sip from the glass, grimacing at the unpleasant taste. 'I don't want to be seen as a victim...I've never wanted that. And yeah, I get it. I _am _a victim in this case. But I'm not a _victim._ I'm still me...I don't... Like, I understand what's happening. I'm not some scared little kid.I'm not helpless. And just because I don't want this to be happening, and I want it to end and just disappear, doesn't mean I haven't realised that's impossible. People aren't going to brush it off. They aren't going to forget. And in a year, 5, 10 even...if I make it that far, what's gonna happen? Will people still just see me as the victimised kid from the papers all those years ago?'

'Kurt...' Ross began, but Kurt cut him off.

'That's why I want to escape. Because I know what lies ahead of me. And I'm constantly reminded of it by the voice of my attacker rattling inside my head. And it scares me.'

'It would scare anyone, and you're being exceedingly brave by talking so bluntly with me now.' Ross said as he toyed with the edge of the cupcake wrapper Kurt had left on the arm of his chair. It crinkled lightly and several crumbs stuck themselves to the underside of the man's nails. 'But...I don't think being scared is something that should worry you. It's perfectly normal and quite frankly, you have bigger fish to fry right now.' He nodded over to a side table where a stack of papers where piled conspicuously.

Kurt groaned.

'I take it you've heard about it all then?' Ross asked with a low chuckle.

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Why yes...yes I have. I am a star in the making. Splashed across every newspaper in town.'

'They want to follow up on the news. Do you not think they should?'

'No, no. That's not it. It's _how _they follow it up. Like I'm some hunk of meat for them to tear up between them until they get my story. Don't they understand that I'm kinda busy at the moment? And why do they care so much about the itty bitty details. Like, who the fuck gives them the right to know about the state of my sex life? Is this what celebrities feel like? God...makes sense that they stab cars with umbrellas now.' he gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.

'It just...angers me, you know. I wanna move on with my life, get this done with. Get this voice out my head, get these scars off my back and just...let it go.'

Ross looked up at Kurt, quickly covering the look of pity that rose up. This was at least something. Kurt was finally beginning to talk about the future, about moving on, and no matter how small a statement that was, for a boy just off suicide watch it still counted as a success.

Pushing that mental not to the back of his mind, Ross stood up and scooped up the papers, before taking them over to Kurt.

'They'll forget about it soon Kurt. Once they know what happened, it will all pass. It always does. I've seen media attention like this before. They just want a story, once they have it, they don't care anymore'

'But I _will' _Kurt said, snatching the top paper off the pile Ross had in his arms and thrusting the front page forwards. 'See this, this is my face – this is me. I have to live with this forever.'

He threw the paper over onto the bed and clenched his fist in his hair, letting out a long sigh as he blinked rapidly.

'What if I wanted my virginity to matter? What if I wanted to share it with someone I loved? What if I wanted my first time to be special? I can't have any of these things anymore, because it was all stolen from me. Hell, I've got more sexual experience than half the Dalton boys now and I didn't even want it...to think they made such a big deal about virginity – ha'

Doctor Ross was about to respond, but then he froze.

'Wait, wait , wait...Kurt... what did you say happened during...that time?'

'I don't know...I told you before. He did things while I was conscious and I'm almost certain even more while I wasn't. Whatever he did was rape, and it was sexual. See that...virginity-_poof, _gone. Just like that.'

'But how-' he paused. 'How far did you say he went? In lamens terms.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Check ya note book doc. I know you wrote it all down. There should be test results in there somewhere in that hideous thing too. Lord, I couldn't forget that gastly book if I bleached my own brain.'

Ross responded with an over the top mimic of Kurt's own eye roll, but went to go fetch the note book from his seat anyway. He flipped hurriedly through the first few pages before slamming his index finger into one particular page; eyes quickly skimming down.

He muttered under his breath as he worked his way through the scrawl he had written.  
>'Got back the report...no signs of actual...<em>penetration. <em>other things, but no actual muscle damage...unlikely to be...'

He slammed the note book shut, a wide eyed and almost scarily large grin on his face.

'Kurt...no, no, no, oh Kurt...this is...you're still a virgin.'

* * *

><p>'Mr Hummel, Kurt and I have both discussed this in detail, and whilst he still feels uncomfortable recalling the events of his abduction, he has agreed that I can discuss with you the nature of his treatment.'<p>

Burt nodded. This was at least some progress. He knew Kurt was having communication problems and this whole situation was becoming more and more confusing as Kurt slowly allowed information about his condition to be released to his family.

'So...' the Doctor started, flicking through the chart in his hand until he found an underlined section. 'Right, well there is good news and bad news.'

'Gi'me the good news.'

'Ah yes, good, well, although Kurt didn't originally wish for us to bring this up with you, and understandably so, even patients who experience...lighter circumstances...don't wish for us to explain it to others-'

'Point.' Burt said gruffly, his eyes locked onto the doctor's chart, trying to tilt his head so he could read what it said.

'Ahh, yes...well. After Kurt's first set of tests we conducted others to check for... sexual assault. Now, after speaking with him, we believe that his attack was not actually penetrative, in the sense that any sex acts performed by the perpetrator were external and thus the damages done are, I shan't say less severe, because that isn't the case, but well, it could have been far worse.'

'What do you mean?' Burt questioned, his throat going dry.

'Well...in lamens terms...and in a most unscientific manner that i do not at all condone, i'd suppose the best way to explain it was that he wasn't..._techincally_ raped.'

* * *

><p>'What do you mean?' Kurt hissed. 'Of course I'm not.'<p>

'No. Kurt.' Doctor Ross said, placing a sweat damp hand on Kurt's arms and smiling. 'You are...if your attacks were all external...as in, if you weren't penetrated.'

'Dear god please don't use the word penetrate.' Kurt rushed. 'There is absolutely...no...That is such a disgusting word, I seriously can't deal with that word.'

The doctor laughed. Kurt glared at him.

'Sorry, sorry. I know this is no time for laughing, but Kurt...the tests didn't lie and i doubt you did either. There was no...i'm sorry, _penetration..._and you kept telling me how worried you were about not being a virgin but trust me when I say that the majority of people will consider your virginity intact.

'That's ridiculous. I...He touched me...there were sex acts performed...penis's out and all that.'

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

'Don't give me that look, you know what I mean. If a sex act was performed, then I'm hardly a virgin am I?'

'And those sex acts were hardly consensual were they? Come on Kurt, I'm trying to reassure you. No one will look down on you for what happened. No one, it wasn't your fault and nothing that happened to you was in any way you're doing...and if they say anything bad, then they don't deserve you...but believe me. If it's the whole 'virgin, not a virgin' thing you're worried about. Then you're ok.'

* * *

><p>'What?'<p>

* * *

><p>'Whilst Kurt had unwanted sexual attacks made on him, it seems to have been a case of sexual assault over rape. Now, that doesn't mean he is anyway to blame for his assault and isn't any less serious an issue...but his attacker never had penetrative anal sex with Kurt, thus it is technically not a rape case.'<p>

Burt's face was a picture of disgust.

'I know this sounds crude Mr Hummel, but it is in fact very good news. In sexual assault cases, the long term damage is generally far greater in those who suffered from a penetrative attack than those who didn't.'

'Which means?'

'Which _means, _he has a far greater chance of pulling through this ordeal in a positive state than we previously thought.'

Burt's eyes went wide.

'We _can _heal your son, Mr Hummel. And will damn well do my best to make sure we do. So long as I have air in my lungs.'

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt was frozen. His lungs stopped, his heart went still and he felt like someone had just seized his internal organs in their fist and begun to squeeze.

What...?

But...

What...?

It didn't make sense...

It couldn't be right...

But...

The doctor had said...

Kurt spluttered. He sucked in a shuddering breath and felt a sudden gush of warmth snatch up his stiff body and sweep him up in a sudden wave of..._hope._

This meant...

This meant the voice was wrong...

That man..._Jeremiah..._was _wrong!_

That couldn't be right...

But...

That look on Dr Ross's face...

It must mean something...

It meant...

He wasn't ruined!

Jeremiah _hadn't_ ruined him.

He hadn't stolen that.

Oh God, Oh God, _Oh God!_

So much had happened...but this...

He still had _this._

And for the first time since he arrived in the hospital, he actually felt himself _wanting _to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a Very controversial issue, a lot of people have differing views on what constitutes virginity/rape or not, but this was Kurt's...though as you can see, his perceptions are changing. (I also consulted British law for definitions of sexual assault etc.)**

**If anyone has any questions about what happened there then feel free to leave them and I'll reply to you as soon as I can :)**

**Should be more Blaine next chapter.**

**Please do review, as it gives me so much motivation, and i don't want to end up abandoing this fics for months on end again. My aim is 450.**

**It's a tossup between updating this fic, weightless and ATCF atm. If you guys have any preferences for that, do let me know.**

**Anyhoo, have a great week. TTFN**


End file.
